


Excuse Me, Is This You?

by DeathismyNickname



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, M/M, Mortal AU, Relationship(s), gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathismyNickname/pseuds/DeathismyNickname
Summary: How could you sneak in 'guy hunting' and 'being a doctor' in your fucked up life? You don't. The main reason why doctor Solace still hasn't found his childhood crush until now, but with a little [read: lots of] nudges from his best friend Percy and his bandmates with the help of a new acquainted (angsty) Nico di Angelo we'll see how Dr.Solace's bleak love life could work, somehow.(because gods above you are getting older by the minute Will.)





	1. And The Day Was Almost Normal

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I suck at this notes stuff but hey! better to try than wallow in self-pity anyways just move the fuck on it's not like you're going to read this tiny piece of crap. cheerio!

It was a sunny morning, as always. Will stretched and groaned and let the rays of sunshine in, it’s good for the soul, it’s good for him and it’s good for most people, he advised that everyone should get a bit of sunshine unless they shouldn’t be. He picked his clothes for the day, a simple gray long-sleeve and joggers before he prepared a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He glanced at his clock and the stupid piece of metal said 7:34, he just got home three hours ago and his next shift is the following day at 4:00 PM and he just rolled his eyes because like hell he would be resting that long, shit will come and soon. Will Solace is a surgeon although his first thought was a teacher, but he’s certainly an overworked surgeon if you ask him. He never thought that this would be his calling but guess what? It was, the fault by an old memory of a boy he met when he was seven years old, the boy wasn’t tall or strong-looking and he kind of did look like your typical wimp wearing a sky blue round-neck and green shorts with a soccer ball on the bottom his muddy sneakers, his curly soft dark-brownish hair, warm hazel eyes. Will remember it as clear as the day itself;

_His family is pushing him to be a lawyer not that he knew they were in his age but now he understood, so he sat there and asked, particularly no one, what would he be when he grows up? Then out of a sudden, a boy fell from the tree with a yelp, startling Will and making him run towards the boy as a reflex, “are you alright?” Will asked and the boy glared at him, “no, I fell from the tree” the boy replied brushing the few strands of his black hair from his face and dusting himself. Will stifled a laugh which made the boy glare harder, “don’t laugh at me!” the boy screamed and Will bit his lip to stop a grin, “fine, but you’re hurt and I’m older, I’m bringing you home,” Will offered and the boy looked at him weirdly, “aren’t you a kidnapper?” he asked and Will’s eyes widened before he shook his head with a smile, “nope, I’m just a kid,” Will replied and the boy’s jaw dropped awe, “so kidnappers aren’t kids? Then why are they called kidnappers?” the boy asked again but Will is getting impatient, and the wound on the boy’s knee looked bad which it is, its bleeding a lot, “why did you fell off the tree-what are you doing up the tree anyways?” Will scolded and the boy scoffed “it’s a secret, besides if I break a bone you couldn’t fix it”._

_“You know what? Maybe I could… my house is pretty near…you wait here and I’ll get mom’s first aid,”_

Now wearing fresh clothes Will sighed and sat back onto his bed, the boy probably grew up now, like him but he doubts the boy would remember Will the way Will remembers him. He was pulled back from his thoughts when the booming sound of his ringtone broke through the silent and gloomy air, he grabbed it from his nightstand and recognized the ID of said caller: ‘Broccoli Eyes’ and answered. Loud metal music suddenly screamed at his ear making him flinch and move the phone away in a quick jolt, “what the fuck Percy?! You want to make me deaf?!” he shouted through the receiver and the guy on the other line laughed, “Sorry Willy-o, I’m at the studio-” “I noticed,” Will interrupted rolling his eyes, “what are you doing there this early in the morning?!” Will scolded and Percy screamed at someone from a distance before talking to him again and saying “there’s a new one in the band, someone to replace that jerk Octavian, and dude he was a tonshit better” and Will ended up laying back on the bed, “is that why you called me for? Perc you’re my best friend but I’m going to be honest with you I don’t give a shit 70% of the time,” Will joked and Percy said a quick “fuck you” making Will laugh, “but seriously though, you’d love to meet this guy,” Percy continued and Will blew at the few golden strands of hair in his face as he looked directly at the ceiling grabbing a pillow and clutching it close, “hey Perc, I appreciate all the introduction of a new guy because you know I’m gay but…I’m not really in need of a relationship, I’m still kind of, busy.” Will replied and Percy sighed, “you sure you don’t want to meet him?” he asked again and Will smiled, Percy has always been a softy when it comes to Will, mainly he blames Percy why he’s single. Will looks for a guy that would treat him like Percy does but not exactly Percy, did you get that one? “yep, besides I got someone on my mind…you know that Perc,” Will reminded and Percy was about to say something but it was cut off because Percy is Percy and he gets over-excited at times and he most likely accidentally pressed the hang-up button again, Will is also a hundred percent sure he wasn’t going to call back because he’s probably too busy cursing and blaming the phone.

Will then headed downstairs, a good breakfast to lighten things up. Toast with milk, it’s as simple as it can get, maybe Percy made him lost his appetite because Percy is to blame on most things but then his phone rang again, he guessed the loser is in a good mood to call back soon. Will sighed blowing a few strands of his tousled hair away from his face, “now what?..” he grumbled before picking up his phone and an urgent voice broke through the speaker, “Will! Thank the heavens you picked up, we need you! Michael went out and he got into an accident he broke his leg-” “what!?” Will exclaimed but the person on the other line isn’t done, “yeah! And it gets worst! A guy came in just now, he’s got a few stab wounds and we’re losing him!” 

“Holy shit-what the actual fuck is happening Lou?! I’ll be there real quick!”

 _‘this is a fucking mess!’_ Will thought as he seen the said guy, named Jason Grace. Will promised he would remain fair and understand the situation of his every patient but this guy’s life is in pretty big shit. Wounds on the side of his head, two stab wounds on his thighs about five inches in depth, another one on his abdomen and a few slashes and gashes on the sides of his arms not to mention the dark purple spots on his shins and forearms along with the bleeding fists. It was a hassle fixing the guy up and he was doing the surgery while the guy is awake, Will figured as much because Mr.Grace has been muttering “I’ll murder your family” under his breath with barely open eyes. Will’s first thought was ‘I’m gonna need a miracle and two shots of coffee after this,’ the surgery lasted about four hours because this guy is being difficult, Will just told himself that the person is mushed-brained with the blood loss but Will survived, so did the guy and all he could think of was, coffee. He waked to his office, he’ll be working more than ever because the stupid Michael couldn’t drive to save his leg. His office was cold and white and cozy and he still got left over coffee from yesterday, he sighed and plopped down on his chair, playing and clicking his pen running his eyes around his office, the place needs more cheery stuff. Will don’t want his patients to feel like a hostage of an alien in a sci-fi movie but it sure does look like it’s what’s happening. Suddenly remembering about his other patients, Will went through some of their files, just to freshen up the memory, a guy who swallowed a nail, a kid playing with a knife, a girl who fell down the stairs holding a pencil and finally a troubled dumbass guy named Jason Grace. A knock the snapped him from his thoughts, “come in..” he called out and the nurse, Lou, came in. Lou is like a sibling to him and vice versa, “yeah, I’m sorry for the trouble William, it’s just that.. we can’t contact Piper and Mike was a stupid ass looser and I’m sorry that you’re letting yourself get all this crap,” she apologized before she took a sharp breath, “but I am thankful that there is still a doctor who lives up to his word,” she added with a grin and Will cracked a smile, chuckling weakly.  
“come on Lou, you don’t have to say all of that, as you said this is my calling…” Will replied and Lou sighed, clicking her tongue and looking around the room tapping her foot, “I’ll go grab us coffee,” she suddenly said and Will snorted, “you don’t have to do that Lou-“ “don’t be a prissy, I’ll get us coffee and you stay here,” she forced before closing the door as she left, Will shook his head with a grin, he’s surrounded by great people and yet he still finds himself so stuck with looking for that guy. His face, his thick locks, his eyes, his small pouty lips, it all made Will realize that age fourteen, Honey He Gay. Then another knock sounded and Will threwn his arms up with a groan “Lou I swear if you got me an espress-oh…” there was a pause, an awkward long pause,

PLOTWIST: it wasn’t Lou.

It was an angel...

A punk angel, honey he rocked his outfit. They just froze there, locked into each other’s eyes. Will’s hands stopped in midair and his jaw fell.  
There’s a handsome young man on his doorway, long and wavy matted black hair, dark brown eyes, black ripped jeans, black sneakers, a white undershirt that says ‘IT’S ME’ and an aviator jacket, and his face…

Dear Lord his face…

“are you Jason’s doctor?” the guy asked, his voice is a little husky, if not, raspy, and even though its deep it’s got that adolescence pitch, Will snapped and immediately touched the side of his mouth, checking for drools of course. (you can never be too sure you didn’t drool, blame Percy) Will tried to gain his composure, clearing his throat and straightening his back, shifting on his chair a little. “Y-yes, Dr. William Solace, you must be a friend of his?” Will started offering a small smile and the guy scoffed, “don’t remind me I’m connected with that dumbass,” the guy joked and Will chuckled as he tried to loosen his collar, suddenly feeling sweaty in the cold room. “I just want to say thank you for saving his sorry ass, the nurse…Lou, she told me you didn’t have enough sleep and you didn’t come home for three weeks now… is that true?” the guy asked, it was genuine concern, Will knew but Will also know that he could either push Lou on a cliff or hug her tight for being the best wingman (wing-woman?). Nevertheless, Will choked, literally and cleared his throat before offering another smile, “nurse Lou is exaggerating, please take a sit Mr.-” “Nico Di Angelo, Nico for everyone else,” he continued and Will nodded, “so Mr. Di Angelo as you-” “its Nico, that ‘call you by the last name ‘cause were being professionals’ shit never worked for me,” Nico interrupted again and Will raised a curios ,yet strangely amused, brow at the man in front of him, Nico also raised a brow in return and the two males stared at each other for quite a while before Will breaks and sighs, trying to ease the rising tension, “alright then Nico, as you may have known your friend’s state is quite a…tricky one, so don’t tell him to be surprised on the bill, also here’s what he’s been through,” Will began as he handed out sheets of paper to Nico and he snickered “I’d make him pay more if I were you, the little fucker goes into a fight he couldn’t win and we got to worry about him,” Nico grumbled but Will can tell he’s worried.  
“Anyways, I’d better check him out..” Nico said as he stood up and walked towards the door, Will almost slammed his hand on the table, “w-wait, have I… Have I seen you somewhere?” he stuttered and Nico paused, looking up the ceiling, deep in thought before looking back at Will, “maybe… see you around doc,” Nico bided closing the door behind him and Will lost all strength and dropped back to his chair, his bones feeling like jelly as he breathed out a dreamy sigh..  
“he’s so hot…”


	2. Crushing Intensifies: Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Willy-o, you are so gorgeous,” Percy suddenly exclaimed and Will’s eyes widened, “I know that Perc, what’s up with you? Did someone sell you magic salt again? I’ll tell Annabeth,” Will warned and Percy screamed at someone in the distance again, “holy crap man, its destiny I’m telling you! You met our new member today! Its Nico!” Percy raved and Will froze with a dropped jaw, “are you fucking joking me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.

“and Lou, his face is so gorgeous and he’s so punk-ish and-” “alright! alright! I get it, geez” Lou grunted and Will stuck out his tongue at her, its past lunch time and guess who bought Will lunch? It was Lou, seriously, you’d think it’s that cliché moment that it was Mr. Di Angelo, nope real life doesn’t work that way. Mr. Grace seemed to be alright now than a few hours earlier, Nico left almost as soon as he came, but not before cursing Mr. Grace and berating him in rapid Italian from which he heard from the nurses in the room and Will thought he couldn’t fall for the guy any harder. “Hey Sunshine! Snap out of it, you’re glowing” Lou sneered and Will rolled his eyes at her; he’s fallen for the guy okay? And the inside of him is screaming because even though he never met nor even talked to the guy he’s been waiting on, he felt like he cheated a long loved boyfriend, or maybe not. Will just talked to a new guy, he didn’t exactly flirted with anyone so maybe the coast is still clear. “Shut up Lou, besides I already got someone,” Will reminded and Lou laughed so hard she almost choked for a good five minutes until she had tears in her eyes “you mean that childhood crush when you were SEVEN, that one?!” she asked, putting emphasis on the ‘seven’ too much and Will groaned in annoyance, “Will you’re an adult now, we can’t have you single ‘till the end of time because you were waiting for the guy you met when you were seven, how do you even remember that?” she added and Will stood up and walked away but not before shouting “because its true love you uncultured swine!”. 

Okay, this is wrong, so wrong; he should’ve been sleeping because nothing much happened that needs his attention but he can’t, the image of Nico di Angelo’s face pops up every time he close his eyes, _‘okay…this getting a bit out of hand,’_ he thought, he had a boner thinking of the said guy just earlier and do you know how annoying that is? And annoying is too much of an understatement, Imagine female nurses walking into your office and asking why you look uncomfortable and you have to give a lie they’ll buy: “I’ve realized my existence in this world holds great impact on human that I interact with, so I have to level up for every human contact I’ll have to be perfect, I’m contemplating,” but otherwise its just his thoughts, his thoughts that try their hardest to control it and keep it in his pants but the struggle is real.  
_‘you have someone else in mind William, pull yourself together,’_ Will chanted to himself and just then his phone rang and it seems that Percy got over the cut off earlier that day, “Hey Perc, whats up?” Will asked and the guy on the other line appeared to be…

Whooping?

“Willy-o, you are so gorgeous,” Percy suddenly exclaimed and Will’s eyes widened, “I know that Perc, what’s up with you? Did someone sell you magic salt again? I’ll tell Annabeth,” Will warned and Percy screamed at someone in the distance again, “holy crap man, its destiny I’m telling you! You met our new member today! Its Nico!” Percy raved and Will froze with a dropped jaw, “are you fucking joking me?” Will yelled to the receiver and Percy was quick to reply “No! I’m serious! He’s wearing the ‘it’s me’ T-shirt right? That clever son of a gun,” he scoffed and Will felt all of his strength evaporate, “Perc, that guy’s not human, he’s an angel,” Will swooned and he can almost hear Percy roll his eyes, “alright get up buttercup ‘cause you’re coming with me when I pick you up,” Percy urged and Will sighed, “Percy I can’t, Piper’s out and-” “who says I’m out? I’m here now William,” a voice chided and Will whipped his head to see Piper now wearing full uniform with a smirk and a hand on her waist wearing that smug look she does when she knows she came in the perfect time, “now go get the hell outta here, and get your sex life together,” she taunted and Will threw a crumpled piece of paper at her, “I want to thank you and kill you at the same time Pipes,” Will joked as he gathered some of his stuff and ran out the office.

“Willy-o? buddy? You Still there?”

“yep, and when are you gonna get here?”

“be over there in three minutes, don’t pass out before I come,”

“asshole”  
-  
-  
Will entered the spacious studio, he ditched the lab coat and walked beside Percy, “for a second there, I thought you were a considerate friend who’d bring me home so I can sleep because you’re concerned about my health,” Will commented and Percy laughed before saying, “nope, and you’re watching us, see you’re prince charming at work,” he added teasingly and Will shoved him off. Percy laughed and jogged off to the group of chatting people in the middle of the studio “Aye! Guys this is William, the guy I was talking about, he’s sweet and caring and good-looking and smart and lots of other blah blah blah etcetera etcetera and he’s basically the best boyfriend anyone could ever have!” Percy introduced and Will gave the group a small wave after shoving Percy off, there was this short elfish looking guy who gave him a toothy grin, a tall Asian that offered a gentle smile, a punk girl who looked at him with thankful eyes (why? Will is yet to know) and Annabeth sitting in a corner with a book on her hand beaming at him. Will roamed his eyes subtly but Nico was nowhere to be seen, he was downhearted for a bit, that was until the back door opened and emerged the angel himself, he waited for Nico to see him and when he did the same scene happened again, eyes locked, bodies frozen and hearts racing. 

“hey there doc,” Nico greeted and is there a fairly scientific explanation why those words themselves sounded so sexually arousing it almost gave Will a boner (again)? Perhaps not but the way Nico said it, you’d just melt. “Nico, so you’re the new guy Percy was gushing about,” he replied and Percy blew a raspberry, “I think I’m not the only one gushing,” Percy said looking at everyone before wiggling his brows at Will. “whoa, its not me, I only gush about myself because I’m amazing,” Leo joked and Frank coughed out loud, “what a small talk, sharpen those skills ‘doc’ and you’ll have time to do that while we practice,” Percy teased clasping his hand on his shoulder and Will rolled his eyes, “oh, and William, thank you for saving my brother,” the punk girl said and Will blinked at her, “and who would your brother be?” Will asked running through every patient in his memory still not having a clue who this girl would be related to and the girl laughed, “I’m Thalia Grace, Jason’s older sister,” the girl answered making Will’s eyes go round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, did you like it? I'm waiting for a response dammit.


	3. Just Slap A 'Gay' Sticker On Your Forehead, Works Just The Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m surprised he’s single, what…you turn girls down?” Nico asked as he plopped down on the chair beside Thalia, Leo pulled up a chair and Frank sat beside Percy, Will cleared his throat, “well, not exactly…I’m kind of uninterested on this whole getting into relationships with girls stuff,” he replied and Nico nodded in understanding,
> 
> “so you’re gay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another stupid ass note? these things need to go. don't ya think?

Jason was your typical American guy, although Will admits he is attractive, but the guy’s got blonde hair and electric blue eyes with that fair skin tone, Thalia is that punk/emo looking girl with the leather jacket, black choppy hair, few piercings, the all black get up and eyes with eyeliner, Nico looked more related to her than Jason did. Will then noticed the eyes, yep, and that expression off _‘I’m sorry but it’s who I am’_ look, the way their lips curl up thinking whether to give a good smile or a stupid smile, they are definitely related, “it’s why I’m here,” Will replied and Thalia gave him a smile, “oh, so that’s what humbleness looks like,” the Asian guy marveled and the elfish guy frowned at him, “shut up Frank, hey! I’m Leo Valdez, that looser is Frank Zhang,” he introduced and Will nodded in acknowledgement, Thalia rolled her eyes and held up a blue guitar and Frank chuckled, Leo is holding a red one which seems to be the bass, Frank sat at the drums Percy stood in front of the mic and Nico held a black one, once they all started practicing for their gig Will just walked towards Annabeth and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Tired much? Seriously my relatives are all workaholics, have you heard from Magnus lately?” Annabeth asked and Will just shrugged his shoulder as he rested his eyes, “you’re lucky you’re my cousin William or I would’ve shoved you off and give you a lecture about health,” Annabeth joked and Will just chuckled “oh the irony, a doctor being lectured about health” Will joked. He opened his eyes a little to get a glimpse of Nico rocking in his field and he breathed out smiling loopsidedly, “okay I heard that ‘he’s so hot’ sigh,” Annabeth called out and Will pinched her side earning a little “ow”, he huffed, “since when can you differentiate from a ‘he’s so hot’ sigh to a ‘tired’ sigh?” Will questioned and Annabeth giggled, “Since Magnus decided he likes Jessica, it’s their second anniversary as girlfriend and boyfriend next Monday!” she exclaimed and Will grinned “wow, good job Magnus, now I’m the only single cousin left,” he joked but he personally doesn’t like Jessica for him, the girl was…troublesome.

Magnus Chase, Annabeth’s cousin on her father side, is self-earned man. He grew up in Boston and passed through some tough shit all on his own, but never once did Will thought Magnus would earn out of jewelry business, the guy only has one super old necklace with a weird rune-ish feel to it. No one really knows how he winged that off; maybe it was his trusty fashion designer, Blitzen. Magnus made tons of friends; well he did once lived on the streets when he wouldn’t accept Annabeth or Will’s offer. Blitzen and Hearthstone, Hearth for short, are two of those friends he made when he was eating out of scraps. Unlike him, Magnus has that strong edge, while everyone sees Will as a big softy. Annabeth is the closest thing Will can call family, being cousins on both mother sides they grew up together and they know almost everything about each other, they even made a notebook compilation of every dumb thing they’ve done, just for keeps. Annabeth is now an architect, her lifelong dream. Will is certain he’s more proud of Annabeth than her parents are; he was closer to her than they were anyways. Right along college, Will met Percy. He was the kind of guy you’d see wearing a varsity jacket and a few cheerleaders hanging by his arms but nope, he’s the fastest swimmer there which makes him the captain, the only son of one of the richest men around country and he dresses up to school like a skater guy with no ambition, a typical New Yorker vibe that he sets out, approachable and fun. Percy was the only person who didn’t look like total perv, creep and judgy guy that shown Will kindness and didn’t think much of anything at all. Percy’s rule was ‘if it doesn’t hurt me, or anyone I care about, it can go fuck itself,’ and that’s why Will decided that friendship with this guy is like a must have item, the sass level of this guy is legendary, and Will only realized that he’s the son of a rich dude was when he visited Percy’s house, to which he ran away from. Percy Jackson is a mess, but he’s also Will’s bestfriend. 

And is it even okay to talk about Nico?

They just met and not much info for Will to work on, but he does know that the guy is a clever piece of shit. He wore an ‘it’s me’ T-shirt in his first day here, no wonder Percy was so happy. Will also believe that it’s just extremely unfair that you can look great and you act awesome, like how was that a thing? Nobody can’t be perfect right? So what’s this unbelievably attractive young man doing in this place? This warehouse Percy bought and turned into a studio where the original band, Clarisse, Octavian, Kyla and Austin including Percy himself of course, first started. Clarisse joined the army, Octavian is an asshole, Kyla is a doctor now somewhere in England while Austin got into the theater arts path, such a shame too, they had so much history and they just broke apart, though they still reach out to each other. Will felt sad at the thought but he’s a little happier now, seeing Percy happy with his life and a little more lively besides, these guys don’t look too bad, there’s specifically a guy who looks miles away from being bad.  
He’s staring, Will knows but Nico doesn’t, Will can look away if Nico turns but while he’s not…

Will would be enjoying the view of the wavy matted hair that otherwise looked so soft more over when he bangs his head back and forth, the view of his shoulders and ass squeezed in his tight jeans and-

OH NO.

_‘shame on you William Solace, couldn’t even get over a small crush’_

“alright, let’s take a break, my voice is going to fade away soon,” Percy announced and everyone let out their own sigh of relief, Thalia was quick to take off her guitar and trudged along to Annabeth and Will’s spot on the benches, performing some spy-level skipping skill with the wires and chords all over the place “you guys saw that? Nico rocked his spot,” she began and Annabeth hummed, wiggling his brows at Will. Thalia raised a brow at the blondes, more over to Will and her eyes went round at the realization, “you’re gay?” she asked and Will nodded sheepishly, “dear Lord that was quick…yeah, does that make you uncomfortable cause I’d leave-” “oh no! It’s just…bit of a shock, I wouldn’t exactly know, you look like a model or something,” she babbled and Will choked, “yeah, a model, that’s what I look like, you heard that Percy? I look like a model,” Will joked and Percy rolled his eyes as he sat beside Annabeth. Nico then finished gathering his gear and walked over to the group, Leo and Frank right behind him, “he does look like one does he? what do you think Nico?” Annabeth asked and Will discreetly pinched her side again and she “yelped” in a hushed voice, Nico then raised a brow at Will, running his eyes from Will’s head to his toe, the latter was frozen in place, _‘he’s checking me out holy-’_ “nah, he’s like a ‘not bad’ nursery teacher,” Nico commented and Will felt his heart drop into the abyss.

Oh who was he kidding?

He’s GAY, just because he’s gay doesn’t mean everything and everyone is.

“-but” Nico started again, and everyone leaned in a bit, “I’m surprised he’s single, what…you turn girls down?” Nico asked as he plopped down on the chair beside Thalia, Leo pulled up a chair and Frank sat beside Percy, Will cleared his throat, “well, not exactly…I’m kind of uninterested on this whole getting into relationships with girls stuff,” he replied and Nico nodded in understanding, 

“so you’re gay,”

Nico just dropped the word there like he did that all the time, Will suddenly felt nauseous and sick, he wanted to get out of here, he’s being confronted by his crush and he’s done with all these ‘gays aren’t usual here’ aura, “yep and I really have to go you know, I haven’t got enough sleep so I’ll have to…ditch you guys,” Will said, straining his voice to appear more cheery or at least near his normal enthusiasm. Percy stood up and dusted himself, “I’ll drop you off Willy-o,” he offered and Will smiled, “yeah, you brought me here looser, you take me home,” he concluded and Percy laughed before draping his arms around Will brotherly, “see ya guys, I’ll just get miss princess home,”

“shut up!”


	4. Coffee? Nah Man, I Had Three Coffees On The Way Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re going to be busy but I checked anyways but its fine-”
> 
> “sure, I’m free tomorrow after all and coffee doesn’t sound so bad,”
> 
> Will answered and there was a long awkward pause that made Will bite his lips, was that too much? “uhm… great, see there then doc,” Nico bided before hanging up and Will sighed loud and far too dreamy, a coffee, with Nico, that’s like two of his favorites that combined together to make the perfect day. It couldn’t go so bad, it’s coffee and a bit of small talk-
> 
> Fuck. He sucks at small talks.
> 
> “way to go William Solace, you’ll screw up further in your fucked up life, mom and dad must be so proud” he droned on into the night and slipped once more under the covers. Tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad. It’s two guys meeting as friends, there is no scientific explanation how that would go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't give up on my note writing skills.

Will sighed as he lay silently on his bed, the shrug in Nico’s voice so careless that Will couldn’t actually put out what he meant.

_“so you’re gay,”_

Is it the ‘oh, I don’t care about that cause I don’t care about you’ or the ‘I don’t even give a damn about you,’ kind of shrug. Will smothered his face to his pillow. “What is wrong with me? am I really wrong even?” he asked particularly no one because that’s when he knew the boy from his childhood, that’s how he knew being a surgeon is his future, this is how he got answers but that’s nothing more than a mere childhood magic cliché coincidence, everyone has that. It’s weird, he wants to wish but he’s too drained to do so, he’s an adult now, and luck is nothing but a friend in the past who lives a thousand miles away, a person you will only have contact with at least once every three years. The night was silent and cold against his bare skin and he thought how he lacked of company, should he try getting into a relationship, maybe the wait for the childhood crush is over, for all Will knew the guy’s already married-

*ring* *ring*

Will drew a sharp breath and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, “Hello Dr. Solace speaking,” he croaked out, he didn’t even look at the ID of the caller so he just introduced himself as the sleepless doctor hoping the caller would feel his restlessness, but what he heard rejuvenated him instead.  
“Hey, ‘Will’ right? It’s Nico sorry for calling this late,”

He immediately sat upright on his bed the sheets ruffling loudly as he shifts, “oh, hey there…something wrong?” he asked and the guy on the other line paused, “uhm… no, are you going to sleep, I’m going to call at the morning-” “its fine, I can’t fall asleep anyways,” Will objected and Nico chuckled lightly making Will unable to catch his breath. “you know you need that sleep doc,” Nico informed and Will sighed, “yeah, but why’d you call for?” he asked and Nico cleared his throat, “about earlier…I mean if I said something wrong, I’m sorry, you just left,” Nico apologized and Will steadied his beating heart because this is a man right here. “oh, no… its fine, it’s always like that, you accept what you are and you just get used to the cons that come with it,” Will assured rubbing his temples with one hand, “no,” Nico suddenly said, making Will blink a few times. “no… what?” Will asked, is it real that this conversation is turning his night into a roller coaster ride? “no, I’m not satisfied yet..” Nico explained and Will nodded, not like Nico would see that but what is he supposed to say?

_‘oh I’ll get you satisfied if you let me-’_

“of what? Is something really wrong Nico?” Will asked again, washing out the ideas that start to fill his brain most of them not at all innocent, “how about we get coffee tomorrow? At seven in ‘New Rome’?” Nico asked, and the way he said it, he was waiting for Will to say yes. All those conclusions and yet Will couldn’t even process what’s happening, is it a date? At ‘New Rome’ where couples and lovey-dovey people hang out? Would he say yes? Damn right he would, but how could he be a little subtle in it? Maybe he should-  
“I know you’re going to be busy but I checked anyways but its fine-”

“sure, I’m free tomorrow after all and coffee doesn’t sound so bad,”

Will answered and there was a long awkward pause that made Will bite his lips, was that too much? “uhm… great, see there then doc,” Nico bided before hanging up and Will sighed loudly and far too dreamy, a coffee, with Nico, that’s like two of his favorites that combined together to make the perfect day. It couldn’t go so bad, it’s coffee and a bit of small talk-

Fuck. He sucks at small talks.

“way to go William Solace, you’ll screw up further in your fucked up life, mom and dad must be so proud” he droned on into the night and slipped once more under the covers. Tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad. It’s two guys meeting as friends, there is no scientific explanation how that would go bad.  
_  
_  
WRONG. HORRIBLY WRONG. Will woke up at five am, mostly panicking, like panicking in the shower, during breakfast, what to wear, how to act, if he should put on a suit, if he should act like a hippie, just stupid things he can worry about, now he’s a little ways from the coffee shop and its 6:57 but he couldn’t get in because through the glass walls of the place he saw Nico with two girls, Will is currently standing behind a balustrade on the sidewalk on the packed street near ‘New Rome’. One of the girls looked pretty much like Nico, Will guessed a sister and the other one with cinnamon-colored hair and golden-brown eyes with a dark chocolate complexion. What if Nico called him here so he can refer that other girl to Will, he couldn’t do that right? He made it clear yesterday that he is gay.  
Should he even be here? What if Nico said those things last night because he’s forced to do so, or worse drunk? What then? What if Will walks in there and Nico just stares at him and asks what he’s doing there? What if-

The loud ringtone broke Will from his thoughts and the sudden vibration on his pocket shocked him, a call. Will fished out his phone and red the ID, ‘its Nico…’ Will thought and he hastily answered, “Hello?” he greeted, “where are you? Are you going or should we cancel?” Nico asked and Will stuttered, “y-yeah, I’ll go, are you alone?” Will asked as he hid further behind the large balustrade. Will could hear the sigh Nico made, “no, I’m with my sisters, but they WILL BE LEAVING SOON,” he finalized and Will can hear the protests of said sisters. Sisters? Its like a basic kid game called ‘odd one out’ to know that one is not like the others. “Sisters? That’s nice..” Will replied taking a small and daring peek through the glass walls of ‘New Rome’ and sure enough Nico was glaring at the two women, “yeah, well the other’s a half-sister but that doesn’t make her half less annoying,” Nico elaborated and Will nodded, not like Nico would see but it’s a head check, if it’s still attached. Will breathed out, “okay, I’m really near…you’ll see me soon,” Will said as he hung up and continued breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling as he slumped back to the balustrade, it is after all a meet up for coffee, nothing is so wrong with coffee, Will, in fact, loves coffee. He sighed and straightened his back, took a peek, and decided that its now or never. Walking towards the coffee shop must be the most nerve-wracking thing he’s ever done, and as you can see, Will is a walking nerve-wreck.

Will pushed the doors open and the little bell at the top rang, Will breathed shallowly when he met Nico’s eyes who offered him a small smile, his sisters looking at him like he’s some kind of dog treat. He waved a little before walking towards the small group and sat down across Nico, “I thought you weren’t gonna come,” Nico began taking a sip from his mug, “yeah, and I was looking forward to meet you too, NIco told us about you,” one of the girls added and Nico rolled his eyes before looking at Will and he felt his face heat up so he immediately grabbed his handkerchief to cover his face pretending to cough, she’s the one that looked exactly like Nico, “oh, I’m…honored, your brother is in the mouths of our nurses back at Apollo Med.” Will replied, mentioning his workplace was never his thing, it’s too risky, Annabeth told him to refrain from it but it’s hard to think straight at the moment, “oh, is he now? Anyways why don’t you order up a drink William, I’m Hazel by the way and that’s Bianca” the other girl with the cinnamon-colored hair said, she had the slight southern accent in her voice that reminded Will so much of home. Will nodded before standing up and moving towards the counter, New Rome isn’t always his best coffee shop but it depends on the one who makes your coffee, and just his luck it was a good ol’ friend, and he greeted Will with a large grin.


	5. Its Going So Well-Of Course, There It Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “alright, but this guy hunting, I’m not sure this is really your deal di Angelo, do you think you can?” Will teased and Nico pretended to smoke a pipe and lay down a hat from his head, sitting rather scruffy and with the most convincing (and sexy) British accent Will heard: “of course I bloody can, sir William, most of my abilities don’t appear outside me, I’d say that’s rather bland, the lack of context simply drives me bonkers,” making Will laugh loud enough for people to turn heads, and Nico joined in soon after, but all was gone when Will’s phone rang and the caller, Magnus.
> 
> “Hey Magnus, what’s up cuz?”
> 
> “Will...” he replied and Will already knew something was up so his smile quickly dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual proof of me sucking at chapter titles.

“Will! Hey, it’s been so long my friend!” Bob greeted and Will chuckled, “hey Bobby, can I have the special?” he asked and Bob nodded, “of course! One Will latte coming up,” Bob announced happily and he went out to make the drink himself, the only reason Will knew Bob in the first place is because Will loves coffee but couldn’t get a good one from anywhere so he ended up in New Rome and ranted to Bob who heeded his call, and there was a strong spark of friendship at that moment. Bob made an exclusive flavor for him because business is slow and he’s bored so he experimented with the stuff in there, the outcome was marvelous, but it was a bit expensive. “So how’s it going at Apollo’s?” Bob asked and Will sighed, “Tiring, it’s like I’m taking care of five or more children born as adults.” Will replied as Bob added final touches to Will’s drink, “I can tell, glad you still love coffee though and this ones on me,” Bob said as he handed out Will’s drink, “oh no- Bob I can’t just-” “shut up and take it prissy, for old times’ sake,” Bob insisted and Will rolled his eyes and squinted at Bob, “for days I’ve being told to suck up coffee given by other people, I think I’d live with this,” he joked and Bob rolled his eyes before going back to his post and Will walked back to his group. Somehow the talk with Bob lightened his heart rate a little, maybe its seeing an old familiar face that makes it better. Right when Will sat down the two girls stood up, “well, its been fun while it lasted, I’ll see you around William, me and Hazel are off to the mall,” Bianca bided and Will smiled, “alright, see you around,” he replied, “don’t talk to strangers okay?” Nico called out and both women rolled their eyes before waving off.

Will gulped before turning to look at the guy in front of him, “so, whats up?” Will began and Nico smiled resting his face on his fist, his elbow propped up on the table as he looked directly into Will’s eyes, “not much, life’s been boring, good thing Thalia made me join the group,” Nico replied and Will nodded taking a sip from his cup, “so you and the Graces are related?” he asked and Nico shook his head, “fortunately no, we’re just close friends, I use to drink coffee with Jason but he’s an asshole so I thought I’d invite you instead,” Nico said and Will choked to his drink before setting it down again, “oh, I’m honored…but don’t you mind that I’m…gay?” Will asked warily, was it too soon? “What? Oh no..Its fine, why? Am I your type?” “WHAT?! NO! NOT AT ALL!” Will said rather loudly, that question caught him off guard and his first thought is _denial_. Typical.

Nico’s eyes widened before he smiled and nodded, “okay, I’m just kidding, but to be honest I like you,” Nico began and Will tensed up, his body froze, what did Nico just-?  
“-better than Jason, that guy is like the big book of dorkness, he talks nonstop,” Nico finished and Will’s body functioned normally again, “yeah, Percy is the same but all he talks about is how I lack a guy,” Will said and Nico laughed, “maybe he’s right, why are you still single? You look...great,” Nico complimented and Will hastily took a drink out of his cup to hide the redness of his face, waiting for himself to calm down before facing Nico again, who only raised an amused brow at him with a smile, “yeah, I have this crush I’ve had since I was seven, I know, I know, that’s a long time and how do I still manage to remember, it’s important to me okay? It’s the reason I’m a surgeon and if that wasn’t enough significance, I don’t know what,” Will gushed but his excitement died down at the end with a sigh, he looked at his cup.

Who is that kid, well now he’s a guy but who is he?

“it’s me,” Nico suddenly said making Will flinch, “what?..” 

“It’s me, I’m the reason Jason got beat up like that,” Nico finished and Will thought that this conversation is going to be the death of him, “why?...” Will asked and Nico averted his eyes from Will looking intently on his coffee, “well, my ex was an asshole so I’ve cut off all connections with said ex, that person happened to not like that so much and decided to play the crazy ex role, got thugs to kidnap me, I managed to get away and made a grave mistake to tell it to Jason and, this..” Nico finished and Will sighed, putting down his mug and looking around the coffee shop, “hey…it’s not your fault you’re a great friend that Mr. Grace would do as much as kill himself for you,” Will reasoned and Nico smirked at him, “you think so huh? But what’s up with you? Never had the same experience?” Nico asked, leaning to Will a little making him gulp, “uhh…once I was petting this dog and then another dog came and I petted it and the other dog got jealous so he called his army of dogs and they swarmed up to me kissing me and cuddling me and Percy had to pull me away from them,” Will said and Nico blinked a couple times before bursting out laughing, wiping a tear in her eye, “that’s a mental image, that’s kind of cute,” Nico said taking a sip of his coffee and Will’s face felt like it was steaming, “so you’ve never had a boyfriend…why don’t you go look for one?” Nico asked again and Will blew at the few strands of his golden hair and rested his chin his fist, “I still haven’t got the time yet, besides I know he’s out there, I’ll just..wait” Will replied and Nico hummed, “why don’t you go look for him? There’s lots of ways,” Nico countered and Will buried his face in his arms, laying on the table, “what if he’s not gay? What then?” Will asked with a groan and Nico rolled his eyes with a sigh, “what if you’re a bit more optimistic? Tell me what does the kid look like?” Nico asked again and Will bolted up holding five fingers, “he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing those cute sneakers with a soccer ball, a sky blue shirt and green shorts, that’s all,” Will listed taking off a finger for every description and Nico frowned at him, not the anger frown, the shock frown.

“is something wrong?”

“uhm, no, it’s just … that’s when you were seven, I’m shocked you really do remember it,” 

“I have great memory,”

At that, Nico chuckled and rested his hand on the table looking outside longingly before facing Will again, “alright, how about this, we go find your special guy, meet me at this same place…say tomorrow?” Nico proposed and Will raised a brow at him, looking at his watch, looking up the ceiling because there is no way this guy just asked for another meet up with him. He’s…not sure if he’s free-yes he’s free ‘til 3:00 PM, “alright, but this guy hunting, I’m not sure this is really your deal di Angelo, do you think you can?” Will teased and Nico pretended to smoke a pipe and lay down a hat from his head, sitting rather scruffy and with the most convincing (and sexy) British accent Will heard: “of course I bloody can, sir William, most of my abilities don’t appear outside me, I’d say that’s rather bland, the lack of context simply drives me bonkers,” making Will laugh loud enough for people to turn heads, and Nico joined in soon after, but all was gone when Will’s phone rang and the caller, Magnus.

“Hey Magnus, what’s up cuz?”

“Will...” he replied and Will already knew something was up so his smile quickly dropped.


	6. What's With You Leo Dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what did you do?” Will asked with a low voice, like a mother who’s about to give you the chancla if you don’t give the right answer. Leo sighed, “okay…I may have broken his console, it’s not a big deal,” Leo assured but his fidgety fingers and shifty stature said ‘no’ which alarmed the signs in Will that basically said ‘protect smol boi at all costs’, Will sighed and nodded into the next room, that happened to be the kitchen, “go hide in there and if he insists on coming climb upstairs and don’t touch anything I’m serious,” Will instructed and Leo gave him a big grin finger gunning him as he vanished into the kitchen after saying: “I got you, Serious,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these notes are getting extremely unnecessary.

Will can hear Magnus sobbing and his heart rate sped up, “Magnus, are you alright? What’s wrong?” he asked Nico also sensed this and frowned, Magnus took in a sharp breath, “Will, Jessica’s dead…heart failure,” he managed to choke out before breaking in and sobbing on the phone, Will immediately felt mixed emotions, pity, guilt, sympathy… his face must have said all this because seconds later Nico, in front of him, said “condolence…” Will nodded and talked to the phone again, “hey Mags, a friend says condolence, me too, stay strong buddy, have you told Anna?” Will asked and the guy on the other line sniffed, “no, not yet… I couldn’t talk about her death much, she had it in her diary that she doesn’t want a service, also cremated, she will be later, her family isn't so happy about that, then again they're rarely happy about anything…” Magnus said in a hushed voice and Will couldn’t help but let a stray tear out of his eyes, Nico looked concerned as he put his hand on Will’s. It was a sweet gesture but right now Magnus needs Will’s help, “hey, Mags.. what if you just move here with us? It’s not that far, you can easily drop by, you’ll just be haunted if you stay there,” Will reasoned, holding Nico’s hand a little tighter, it was his subconsciousness acting in their own accord as always. Magnus sniffed once more, “uhm, yeah... I guess so…thanks, Will, really, and can you tell Annabeth? I’m gonna call when I’m near there,” he asked and Will hummed, “you know my address I sent that to you a thousand times already, just get your blonde ass over here and let’s try to have a fresh start aye?” Will exclaimed and Magnus let out a pained chuckle, “yeah sure William, I’ll see you there,” “bye Mags,”

Will hanged up and sighed leaning onto his chair, rubbing his temples and pinching his nose, “I never liked Jessica but I didn’t want her to die,” he muttered and Nico “its not your fault, and was that your…cousin?” “-in-law, yes” “say what now?” Nico asked and Will smiled ta him, “Magnus Chase, my cousin-in-law,” Will elaborated and Nico frowned before saying “is that a thing now?”

At the end part, they just talked and Will felt a little less guilty for Jessica and Nico tried his best to make Will laugh or smile and once both of them decided it’s time to bail out it was a bit little ways near lunch, “almost lunch time di Angelo,” Will informed as they walked on the packed streets of New York, Nico rolled his eyes and groaned, stuffing his hands on the pockets of his black hoodie with a white and large skull in the center, “what is it with the surname calling?” he asked and Will laughed, “oh it’s just that your surname is awesome,” he replied and Nico smirked at him,  
“if you like it so much then you can have it,”  
-  
-  
-  
Will had to make a lie after that, _“suddenly the hospital needs me, don’t know why but I’m going to see you tomorrow, bye Nico,” _He was panting when he came home, “if you like it so much then you can have it,” how could he say things like that so casually? He doubled over, breathing roughly and fishing out his phone, its 11:54. That wasn’t so bad, until Nico does something so unbelievably attractive and Will just has to bolt out. Then his phone vibrated pulling him back to what’s now. He looked at the I.D and surely it said ‘Broccoli Eyes’ so Will thought somewhere between answering the phone and throwing it against the wall for some reason, but budget is low so he’d rather answer the phone, “Percy not now please, I’m into some stupid shit and I want to contemplate life,” Will breathed out, standing straight (wot?) and plopping on the sofa, “sshhh, I’m here now, Percy’s here now Willy, calm down, so tell me what happened,” he asked and Will sighed, who was he kidding he needs Percy at times like this. Will gulped, “me and Nico got out for some coffee, everything was going well to be honest, also Magnus called in, his girlfriend just died, he’d be moving in and me and Nico chatted some more until we got out the ‘New Rome’ and I was calling him by his last name and he said why do I keep doing it and I said I like his surname and he said that if I like it so much then I can have it,” Will finished, giving Percy the short cut story and the guy on the other breathed loud, like he was straining his lungs to let out all air in them, “Willy, is that why you ran?” Percy asked, but there was something hidden in his tone, annoyance? Anger? Will gulped, “y-yeah?” “William why?! I was rooting for you two so much; I’ve invested so much that you two will kiss on this day! How could you do this to me?” Percy faked a sob and Will rolled his eyes, a smile cracking on his freckled face, “you bet?” Will asked and Percy screamed into the void, “that would be a yes, how much?” Will asked and Percy screamed two times, twice the loud and Will nodded with a hum, “two hundred dollars, a little too much faith in your good ol’ buddy huh?” Will mocked and Percy sobbed again, “hey buddy I’m sorry, you were supposed to be the one comforting me, but here I am, Willy’s here, calm down,” he mocked again and Percy sighed, “at least I’m not the one who’s lost, Thalia and Frank lost too,” he said now a bit more cheery.__

____

“wait, how did everyone knew of this?” 

“oh, right. You know Nico spent the entire night asking us about you since you left right? Asking for tips and such, dude the guy was so into you,”

“n-no…he was talking about his ex-what is his ex?…boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Percy didn’t reply but scoffed, before laughing, “you thought he was just taking you out on coffee because Jason’s away? And about the ex, that would be a certain guy named Mitchell, yes, the ‘high school STD model’ Mitchell.” Percy said and Will choked, “say what?! That’s fucking messed up!” Will screamed at the receiver running his fingers through his tousled hair, brown knitted and legs jumpy, “of all people…Mitchell?” Will sighed, “yep, so don’t ya worry, guy likes you and I better get updates or I’ll scream until you’ll have to pick me up at jail,” Percy warned and Will scoffed, “yeah, yeah… whatever, leave me alone ‘til then,” Will said and Percy hummed, “alright, bye now Willy-o,” “bye Perc,”  
The call ended and Will groaned, a bit of anxiety a day drives Percy’s money away, now Nico thinks he’s a complete and utter idiot. He’ll think Will is sooo gay for him, (which he truly is really) but still, the guy dated Mitchell, the good-looking walking STD, rich and …well good looking Mitchell, and Will is here, in the broke nerds area. The doorbell rang enough to snap him out of his thoughts, then it rang again making Will stand up with a sigh, “coming,” he called out before opening the door and Leo ran pass him and quickly slammed it shut, beads of sweat at his forehead, his breathing rough and painful until it sounded as if he was wheezing.  
Shocked was an understatement.

“Leo? Are you?-“

“shhh!”

Leo cut off, clasping a hand at Will’s mouth which stunned the blonde, the brunette on the other hand looked nothing close to his natural airy egoistic self. A knock then sounded on the door, Will raised an un-amused brow at Leo, “that’s my brother…he’s going to kill me,” Leo whispered and Will rolled his eyes, pointing at Leo's hand who is still clasped to his mouth, “right, sorry,” Leo apologized, again in a hushed tone, “what did you do?” Will asked with a low voice, like a mother who’s about to give you the chancla if you don’t give the right answer. Leo sighed, “okay…I may have broken his console, it’s not a big deal,” Leo assured, "really now, your brother is going to kill you and it's not a big deal?" Will asked and Leo nodded with a hum, but his fidgety fingers and shifty stature said ‘no’ which alarmed the signs in Will that basically said ‘protect smol boi at all costs’, Will sighed and nodded into the next room, that happened to be the kitchen, “go hide in there and if he insists on coming, climb upstairs and don’t touch anything, I’m serious,” Will instructed and Leo gave him a big grin, finger gunning him as he vanished into the kitchen after saying: “I got you, Serious,”


	7. Let Him Be Frank With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn’t help but smirk as Leo’s pounds on the door became louder, “is there something else he needs to tell me?” Will asked and Frank cleared his throat, “not really, and is that him screaming?” he asked again and this time Will have to go, “what? No! see you here Frank!” Will bide and Leo stopped screaming only to start yodeling, why? Will has no idea but he suspects that Leo means to get his neighbors to file a noise complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me? no? darn it.

Just then the guy knocked and Will took a deep breath before opening it and-

Fuck.

“excuse me?” the guy asked and Will raised his brows as he tried to find the words in his head, there’s a guy with bright-brown hair, hazel eyes and an overall attractive face in his doorway, again. “h-huh?” Will uttered, it was a confused question that made him look dumber than he is at the moment, the guy in front of him chuckled, looking at the ground and breathing in air before looking back at Will with a charming smile, “oh, you just said ‘Fuck’ when you opened the door so I thought you were cussing me,” the guy said and Will smiled, though internally, he’s screaming at his own stupidity, he laughed nervously under the gaze of the hazel eyed man who suddenly offered his hand, “Jake Mason! S-sorry at that, I just get excited at times,” he introduced, Will beamed and shook Jake’s hand, “Will Solace, so..uhm, what brings you here?” Will asked with a smile, his hands sweating and his feet being shifty, suddenly conscious about what he’s wearing, for the second time today, though he couldn’t help but imagine what Nico would look like with the same get up, the bright brown hair and hazel eyes and the bright and cheery self.

Will internally snorted, as if death and destruction would dress up like this.

“Oh, yeah…my brother, he broke my console, the little gremlin…but I don’t think it matters now,” Jake said, looking directly into Will’s eyes to the point it made him fidgety and nervous, “oh…he’s not here though,” Will replied, leaning on the doorway, but just as he said that the sound of breaking china filled the tensioned air making Will flinch but he had to keep the act together (so he’d be able to kill Leo himself), “is everything okay inside?” Jake asked and Will was tempted to say _‘no, I’m emotionally _compromised,’  
“yeah, that would be my dog, Mrs. ‘O Leary,” Will replied with his usual cheery voice that seemed to make the made-up dog and her made-up-dog name believable and Jake beamed, “wow, you have a dog too? That’d be awesome, I have good old Spot at home, we should walk them together sometime,” Jake offered and Will laughed nervously, “haha, uhm yeah, we should, but I got to go now, clean up her mess, see you around Jake! hope you find your brother,” __

____

____

“Find him and give him a hug for this meetup? You bet.” Jake replied before Will closed the door, he sighed loud and leaned against the door shaking his head, _'hazel eyes and brown hair…is it him?'_

If it's him, why didn’t Will felt something special?

Special… like the time he met Nico-oh for fuck's sake! Save yourself from the heartbreak already William.

“is he gone?” Leo asked, peeking out of the kitchen doorway, Will glared at him, standing straight and stomping to him, “yes, now What.Did.You.Break?” Will growled and Leo gulped, “I’m sorry, its was that itty bitty plate from the top shelf, I must’ve bumped it off balance when I hit my head on the cabinet,” Leo explained and Will looked down on the floor, staring at the mess of ceramic shards, and sighed, “fine, you clean that up though,” Will said and Leo smiled, “gee, thanks for not killing me and not letting my brother kill me,” Leo thanked and Will leaned on the counter, “say …why does Jake’s surname differ from yours?” Will asked and Leo raised a brow at him, “busy dad, why…you like him?” Leo teased and Will scoffed looking away and turning his back at Leo who only laughed, “wow, you like that guy? That’s the dumbest loser I ever met! Who could kill me someday, but that’s not the point,” Leo joked as he picked up the shard pieces, Will snickered, “I thought Frank was the biggest loser?” Will joked and Leo laughed again, “oh come on William, you wouldn’t think I’m serious about calling my boyfriend those things?”

“say what now?”

“-oh shit”

Will’s eyes widened and Leo dropped the ceramic shards, biting his lip and looking at Will, who only stared back at the smaller guy in awe, “you guys are …boyfriends?” Will gasped and Leo immediately grabbed Will shoulders, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, his lips quivering and his hands strong, fingers firm digging into his skin, “William, you cannot tell anyone, especially Percy, he’ll freak” Leo begged and Will raised yet another un-amused brow, “you seriously think Percy would be mad, dude I’m his lifelong bestfriend who happened to be very gay,” he reasoned but Leo shook his head, his brows knitted, sharp worry lines appeared, “you don’t understand Will, we have a ‘no dating within the band’ rule and I’d want Percy to know I value our group rules,” 

“but..?”

“but Frank is different okay? He’s…he’s the only guy who really stuck with me, he made me happy, special even,” Leo said and Will sighed squinting at Leo with a mischievous smile, “sure, I won’t tell,” Will began turning his back against Leo, “really? Thank you-” 

“but!”

“but..?”

Will grinned at Leo again making the brunette take a few steps back, “tell your ‘good friend’ to come here and pick you up” he said and Leo raised his hands up in surrender his lips forming a thin line before “nope, sorry, no can do Will, Frank has a kid’s brain, innocent and kind and a bit self-conscious, if you give him ideas he will do it,” Leo denied and Will raised yet a highly amused brow. “then I guess you’d be staying here ‘til he picks you up,” he challenged and Leo rolled his eyes, “you can’t keep me in here William, I’m uncontainable,”

-5 minutes later-

“William please let me out, I want to be out! I’m begging you,”

“I don’t have the closet keys, sorry”

“that’s not what I mean!”

Leo sat down the couch and groaned loud, frustration evident and his hands rubbing on his face in an aggressive manner, his perfectly tousled dark brown hair turned into a bird's nest, and Will just sitting there with a magazine on his hand and a teacup on the living room table. “dude I’m begging you-”

*phone rings*

Leo’s booming ringtone suddenly whipped through the air, he paused and fished out his phone, looking at the caller I.D before being frozen on his spot. “is it Frank?” Will asked and Leo nodded, Will sighed and sat his magazine down, looking directly into Leo’s eyes, “life is made of hard choices, you grip your phone hard or scream at the top of your lungs,” and after Will said this he snatched the phone out of Leo’s grasp and ran to his bedroom, the brunette chasing after him screaming quite unpleasant words, even for Will. He answered the phone and the soft voice of the band drummer went through the speaker, “Leo where are you?” Frank asked and Will distanced himself from his door to muffle the noises of the boyfriend in question, “uh, yeah he’s at my house, this is Will Solace the doctor and I think he wants you to pick him up, after all, you two are such good friends there’s really no problem with that now, right? I’ll text the address.” Will said and you can hear the guy on the other line gulp, “y-yeah, of course, did he tell you anything else?” Frank asked and Will couldn’t help but smirk as Leo’s pounds on the door became louder, “is there something else he needs to tell me?” Will asked and Frank cleared his throat, “not really, and is that him screaming?” he asked again and this time Will have to go, “what? No! see you here Frank!” Will bide and Leo stopped screaming only to start yodeling, why? Will has no idea but he suspects that Leo means to get his neighbors to file a noise complaint.

“Frank’s gone genius, you can stop yodeling now!” Will called out and for a moment there was silence, until “is he coming?” Leo asked and Will sighed, “of course, I did say you were dying and needs great medical care,” Will replied and Leo snorted, “as if he’d buy that, you’re a doctor! He’d assume I already had medical care,” “well good thing I didn’t say that, I just told him you’re being a prissy and you want to be picked up,” Will replied and Leo groaned, “you made him nervous! He’s probably all sweaty and fidgety right now,”


	8. What With That Couple?

Frank is driving, like driving _'driving'_ , the most driving drive he ever driven.

He’s tense and the thoughts the crossed his mind were more than the cars that he passed, not like he’s an aggressive driver but you get the point. Then his phone vibrated from his back pocket startling him, the thing was the phone is connected by Bluetooth to the car so he just swiped at the screen after reading the caller I.D: ‘Percy’ and he spoke, “hey Percy, you called?” Frank asked and the guy on the other line sighed, “Frank I think I need to talk to you, do you really want to be in this group? You know being in this group means that rules are needed to be followed,” Percy began and Frank froze, ‘crap, does he know?’ he thought but he got to keep his cool, “what’s with the talk Percy? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, loosening his collar and turning up the A/C, Percy always had this superpower of making you feel scared or guilty just because he wants to, what more if he has a reason? “damn right, tell me, Frank…is there something you and Leo aren’t telling me?” he asked and Frank gulped, “Percy, man, you have to be more specific than that,” Frank replied as he wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans. Percy scoffed as he finally seemed to have lost his patience, “Frank I know what’s up with you and Leo!” Percy said and Frank’s throat tightened as he struggled to find his words, his sentences being a stuttery mess, then Percy spoke again, “the first-ever rule was to never hide secrets, and that’s just the only thing I ask, even if we can’t help, you should hide what you’ve been doing, especially when it involves us!” Percy added and Frank felt a wave of grief, _‘this is it, I’ll be kicked out..’_ he didn’t even bother to explain,

“So, can you tell me what are these two cases of beer doing under the locker you share with Leo? What? You two are going to drink without us? Huh?” Percy finished and Frank suddenly kicked the breaks for a quick second, 

“w-what?”

“the beer Franky! The beer! You selfish bastards!”

Frank wasn’t just confused, he was shocked until he remembered that there was a surprise for when Jason comes back from the hospital and he laughed, he just laughed. “oh man, you got me really nervous man, but those are for when Jason comes back, a surprise,” Frank explained, a smile won't remove itself from his face, “oh, great! I hope I didn’t bother you? And don’t be such a nervy dude Frank,” Percy said and Frank chuckled, "yes sir, and I’m off to pick up Leo, anything you want me to get from the store?” Frank asked and the guy on the other line hummed, “yeah, Thalia said to buy her some doughnuts, she’s craving for them at the moment,” he finally said and Frank smiled, “no prob, see you, Percy,” and Frank hung up, his tight hold on the steering wheel loosened and he released a heavy sigh, he stretched his back and neck before facing the road again, 

“Leo is such a handful, he’s lucky I love him..”

He smiled and went along the peaceful-

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT IS THAT!?

A guy just suddenly crossed the street and Frank almost ran him over, well at least Frank thought it was a ‘he’. He got out and walked over to the guy, there was a good two feet distance between the guy and Frank’s car. Frank saw the green hair and the outfit, it was…. Loud.

The guy had a natural warm tan undertone and a white long sleeve folded up to his elbows, a pink and green argyle sweater-vest over it and a lime green skinny jeans, his eyes were also different, one dark brown and one bright amber, it was a sight and Frank was amazed, “are you okay?” Frank asked and the guy nodded, wait… it this a guy?

“I guess so, you didn’t crash into me so yeah,” 

Frank suddenly knew that its not a ‘he’ it’s a ‘she’, he sighed, “I’m so sorry,” he apologized and she looked at him skeptically, “its fine, I ran it wasn’t your fault,” she said, standing straight and dusting herself, Frank sighed and his shoulders slumped, “still, but to make it up to you are you going somewhere? I’m not in much of a hurry…” Frank offered and the girl stared at him for a good ten seconds before saying, “yeah, my name’s Alex Fierro, you?” she introduced and Frank offered his hand, “Frank Zhang,” and they both got in the car, “yeah why don’t you drop me off…here, do you know this place?” Alex asked showing Frank a piece of paper, and Frank just choked, “there won’t be a problem with that, this is the place I’m heading to, I’m about to pick up my boyfriend—mean my friend, who’s a guy,” Frank said and cleared his throat while Alex just seems to work it out, you see here Frank is a terrible liar.

“Oh, do tell me more about this guy friend of yours, maybe that’s why I trust you,”  
-  
-  
“Will, how long are you gonna bet ‘til he comes?” “Doesn’t matter, he’ll be here real quick,”

Leo lay on the carpeted floor, making dust angels out of boredom and Will just resumed on reading his magazine, but the words on those articles just remain a mess of scrambled letters, he can’t focus because the sweet words of a certain Italian man kept running through his mind, _‘what a fucking flirt’_ Will thought, but he can’t complain now can he? 

_‘what about Jake Mason? How do I feel about him?’_ Will asked his brain and he immediately felt bad, he sounds like a player with two easy choices, Jake Mason is different, what he felt with Nico in incomparable to what he felt for Jake, but Nico isn’t his “long-awaited-soulmate” and as far as Will saw, Jake is closer to that young boy from his childhood than Nico ever was. Will frowned, all these great people and he’s still single because of that boy, what if Will just relieved himself of that goal? What then?

Then he and Nico will no longer have a reason to meet up for coffee at seven in the morning.

Then he would no longer feel attached to Jake Mason.

His whole life almost revolved around his career and his patients, and to fill the void, he brings up old hobbies like the slight guitar and the archery which he wasn’t really good at but oh well. Then sometimes when all he can do is think he wanders to his life, what would his future be? His mom wasn’t really around, she was busy, not that she hated him but the woman was being busy just to avoid the fact that her husband, Will’s father left her. Will’s dad wasn’t so good, he just left them both, for all Will knows he might just be blending with the crowd and changed his name to ‘Lester’. Will still has other families though, for instance, there’s Annabeth and Magnus, and boy is there another place like home? Yes, Annabeth’s house. Magnus’ house wasn’t so bad but when he used to have Jessica (R.I.P) around, she was this scowling girl that looks like he got goatshit under her nose. How Magnus manage to bear with that, remains a mystery to Will.

“Hey Will! Earth to Sunshine boy!” Leo shouted, snapping his fingers at Will who blinked, “Frank is at the door,” he said and Will beamed, “finally!” he stood up and jogged to the door and he was met by the cute and gentle smile of the band drummer and a skeptical look from someone he has no idea who.

The person has green hair and the outfit was outstanding, it was kind of hard to ignore, and the eyes are heteromeric, one was brown and one was-AMBER!

It’s Alex Fierro!

“Alex! Oh my-It’s great to see you again!” Will cheered as he hugged the latter quite tight. The Latter didn’t fight back or complain instead she just hugged back, saying, “William! It is you! Holy frick, you look good,” she commented and Will chuckled as he pulled away and Frank inched away from the newly reunited friends, “so…should me and Leo go now?” Frank asked and Will’s brows furrowed, “what?! No. I intend to hold your boyfriend in hostage until we figure out to do this without you two watching your backs from Percy,” Will insisted dragging a shocked Frank in his house along with Alex.

“Oh right, so you’re Leo? Hmm,” Alex began and looked at Frank, wiggling her brows, Will chuckled and invited all of them to sit, “okay so I need to ask, how long has this been going?” Will asked and Leo and Frank exchanged glances, “a month since the band got together so…two months now,” Frank replied with a shy shrug while Alex just sat there, fetching herself a drink as she watches the trio. Will’s jaw dropped, “you managed to lie to Perseus Jackson for that long?” he asked and the couple tensed up, “I can’t believe you two, I can’t even lie to him for two hours!” he scolded and ran his fingers through his golden tousled hair. “he’ll be so mad if he knows,” “exactly why we’re not telling him,”  
Will glared, if he can but he can’t so he just looked like he’s constipated, “how do you think that would work out?” he asked and the couple then again exchanged glances, “if the band is your family, then go tell your family about this, I’m telling you, under anger, Percy could easily disown,” Will warned and Leo gulped, “he’ll be so mad, he got angry just because we hid cases of beer from them as a surprise,” Frank said and Will grinned, “you can’t hide alcohol from Percy, but he can’t drink much too, what a looser,” Will joked and Alex chuckled,

“we’ll tell him soon Will, you’re right,” Leo said and I nodded, “I know the guy, he’ll take it better when you’re honest, even if the case was you killed his goldfish by accident,”  
There were awkward looks after that bit of information was shared but Will let them off and the couple promised to be honest from then on, Will waved them goodbye and now he faced an old friend who decided to visit, “so Alex, what’s the deal?” Will asked sitting down on the couch and the girl in question sighed, “I’m moving here Willy, I just thought I’d drop by,” she said and I nodded, “you ran away from your house now?” Will asked and she replied with a “yep”  
“gee Alex, that’s great!” Will beamed and Alex laughed gleefully, “I just feel so free now Will, I’m out of that man’s grasps!” she exclaimed and Will chuckled, “what about your mom though?”  
“she’s in prison, at least I thought she is, I hope she is,”  
“no need to be salty”  
Alex rolled her eyes at Will, “oh come on Will, as if you don’t know me,” she joked and Will shook his head with a smile, “what now?” he asked and she sighed, “now, I’m hungry so lets get lunch, I want to know if your still stuck up with the boy from your childhood,”  
“why can’t anyone just drop it?” Will groaned out and Alex chuckled, “you certainly didn’t, so why should we? come now William!”


	9. Smells Like Teen Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was beyond furious, he glared at the man and stood straight pointing an accusing finger at Magnus, “you are dead to me,” Will said walking pass him and storming into his house, Magnus right behind him, “oh come on Will, I came early don’t you want that?” he asked while pouting like a kid and Will huffed, “as much as I want Kurt Cobain in my house, I’d also like a phone call telling me that Kurt Cobain _will_ be in my house,”

Will and Alex went to a fastfood just a few minutes of walks away, “so you’re telling me that this…Nico di Angelo guy is flirting with you and you, ran away?” she dragged on and Will ran his fingers through his hair, “don’t remind me, please” he whined and she just groaned, “that’s just so stupid though! What do you think that guy thinks now?” she asked and Will whined like a kid trying to block his ears, “and tomorrow, you two are going to meet again, what would you do?”

“Wear rubber shoes so it’d be easier to run?”

“NO!”

Alex scolded flicking Will’s forehead, “well I’m sorry! I’m not as bold as you!” Will defended and Alex snorted, “no, I’m not just stupid,” she joked and Will glared at her, “I’m not stupid,” 

“then act like it! You’re a doctor! Not a track and field athlete!” she lectured and Will leaned back to his chair, “but what can I do? He acts like he’s not affecting me, he’s just messing with my brain, I mean everyone in their band knows!” Will said and Alex put on her thinking pose, “does Percy know?” “duh, what does ‘everyone in their band’ mean?” Will sassed but instead of being annoyed, Alex smirked, then she rolled her eyes at Will. “William Solace, how idiotic of you…you think he acts like he’s not affecting you, what if he wants to affect you, you said the whole band knows, do you think Percy would let you get hurt?” she listed and Will furrowed his brows, then he shook his head like a stubborn kid, “no, nope, no way, we’re just gonna find my childhood crush nothing else pass that,” Will defended just then did the waiter brought their food, “enjoy your meal,” the waiter said and Will being the sweet muffinball he said “you too,” and Alex facepalmed, the waiter left looking awkward and Will sighed, burying his face on his hands, “why am I like this?” he mumbled and Alex chuckled, “maybe Nico di Angelo would be able to answer that, and hey are you gonna be busy tomorrow? I was thinking of showing you my office, the puppies are so hecking cute,” 

“I…I can visit but maybe a little late..”

“just say you can’t because you’re meeting with Nico,”

“n-no! I’ll go and visit you but I might be a little late-”

“William, be straight with me, be gay with Nico but be straight with me, its fine, there’s always next time,” 

Will sighed and nodded, “I’m so fricking gay,” he mumbled and Alex choked on her burger from laughing.  
-  
Will and Alex finished and walked to the closest library as Will gave her a briefing of how crazy the place is and they split from there, Alex received a phone call about a new arrived chow-chow from the streets that is terribly injured so she just practically ran out, Will want to go after her because ‘injured’ just triggers something in his mind, but Will has work tomorrow, and he needs to be there, not to mention it’s really dark outside now, he checked his phone and sure enough it was 7:13 PM. He walked to his home, doing some good old overthinking because reasons. He arrived his street and passed a few homes until he reached his…

There’s something off…

Why are the lights on? He left in the afternoon and he didn’t open his lights,  
He gulped and fished his phone out, dialing Percy’s number and after a few rings the guy from the other line answered, “what’s up princess,” Percy greeted and Will gulped, “Perc, there’s someone in my house,” he whispered and and Percy hummed, “oh wow, Nico visited that quick?” Percy joked and Will sighed, “no, Percy there’s really someone in my house, I left my house locked and now someone’s inside,” Will hissed and the got Percy, “oh shit, you wait for me there, don’t move okay?” he instructed and Will hummed in agreement, once the line was cut off Will decided to take a peek at who’s inside, he went around his house and peeked through one of the windows, there was slight shuffling from inside, then someone grunted, the binds on his windows were opened so he got pretty good view, suddenly the house was silent, did the culprit know that Will was watching and decided to hide, when is Percy coming? Where did—

“William why are you---”

“GAAHHH!” 

IT WAS MAGNUS.

Will was beyond furious, he glared at the man and stood straight pointing an accusing finger at Magnus, “you are dead to me,” Will said walking pass him and storming into his house, Magnus right behind him, “oh come on Will, I came early don’t you want that?” he asked while pouting like a kid and Will huffed, “as much as I want Kurt Cobain in my house, I’d also like a phone call telling me that Kurt Cobain will be in my house,” Will spat back and Magnus look at him with a deadpan expression, “alright, I’m sorry, I want to surprise you,” 

“I was so surprised you idiot,” Will replied, not helping but hugging his cousin tight, “are you okay?” Will asked and Magnus only buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck. Will rubbed circles in Magnus’s back and sighed, “oh come on, let's get your stuff out of those bags,” Will said pulling away and grabbing one of the duffle bags, taking it upstairs, “how long am I allowed to stay here?” Magnus asked and Will snorted, “as long as you want dummy,” he replied and Magnus paused, “so how much on the rent?” Magnus asked again and Will hit his head lightly, “you pay your own home a rent? what an idiot,” he mumbled while the other blonde rubbed his head lightly, Will opened the door of the guest room and waited for Magnus to walk in, it wasn’t that big, it just like Will’s room, “what do you think?” he asked and Magnus breathed in, “perfect, I’ll help on the stuff in here I promise,” he said and Will rolled his eyes, “feel comfy Mags, I’m going to call Percy,” Will said and Magnus raised a brow, “why him?"

“because I thought there was a thief and he’ll be here to get me to safety,”

“ohh, right…sorry about that,”

Will chuckled and dialed Percy’s number who quickly answered, “Will, what’s up? Are you okay, I brought Annabeth along I’m almost there--” “Percy it was Magnus,” Will cut off and the guy on the other paused, “well…did you cuss him for me?” Percy asked and Will laughed, “of course, you go here anyways okay? Annabeth is needed here,” Will said and Percy chuckled, “why? Are you starting a blonde convention?” he joked and Will rolled his eyes, glancing at Magnus who’s sitting on his bed, scrolling on his phone, “I heard she’s a fan of Kurt Cobain and he’s here in the flesh,” Will joked and Magnus glared at him, “yeah, yeah, fine…we’ll be there soon,” Percy said and the line went dead, Will pocketed his phone, “you’ll be okay here Mags?”

“Why do you ask? Are there monsters under the bed?”

“Idiot”

Magnus blew a raspberry at Will who only stuck his tongue out before walking downstairs, just as he reached the bottom of the stairs the sound of car engine shutting down sounded from outside, followed by a knock on the door, “coming!” Will called out, opening the door and sure enough it was Percy and an angry Annabeth.   
Wait… Angry Annabeth?

Annabeth stormed towards Will, her gait heavy and she glared with every life force she had, “you didn’t tell me anything? What have you been busy with?!” she exclaimed and Will flinched, grimacing at her tone, “geez, sorry it got lost in my thoughts-” “got lost in your thoughts?! William Solace, Magnus is in your house and what?” she announced and Will sighed, scratching the back of his neck, “well…he called and I was having coffee with Nico, I got distracted,” he replied and Annabeth scowled at him, “oh, so because you’re with your boyfriend, oohhhh I get it Will,” she taunted and Will pouted at her, “Anna, I’m sorry, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Will defended and Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms. Magnus came down with a raised brown, “what’s the screaming all about?” he asked and Annabeth immediately ran towards him and hugged him tight and kissing his forehead, “you don’t know how happy I am that you’re here,” she said and Magnus wiped his forehead, “I miss you too, mom” he joked and Annabeth pinched his cheek, he winced. “you don’t give me cheek young man, what made you come here anyways?” she asked letting go and Magnus rubbed the spot, now becoming a red spot, Percy made himself comfortable as he sat on the couch with a juice box but was also intrigued when Annabeth asked. Will gulped, “maybe I should tell you why, Jessica…she died,” Will whispered and the air went silent, Percy choked on his juice and Annabeth froze, looking at Magnus who only averted his gaze, looking at the ground, hands in his pockets. Annabeth gasped and put a hand to her mouth before pulling Magnus in another hug, Magnus rested his head on Annabeth’s shoulder and hugged her tight, Will sighed, Percy stood beside him, “who’s Jessica?” he whispered, “his fiancé, I think…” Will replied and Percy’s brows knitted, “you think? Dude, he’s your cousin,” Percy nagged and Will rolled his eyes.   
Once Annabeth and Magnus were done with the hugging session, they all sat down and called for pizza, Annabeth threw an irate look towards Will for letting himself live with deliveries and fast food stuff which is apparently unhealthy. 

“honestly Will, you need a healthier menu, don’t wait for me to send you salad every day,” she warned and Will grinned, “free food?” he joked and Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to hide a grin. Once the pizza came, they munched down and each got a turn to tell a joke, all to make Magnus laugh. Percy went first, “what did the dad-tomato say to the baby-tomato when it walked too slow?” he asked and Magnus stared at him with a deadpan expression, I bit my lip and Annabeth stared at him through half-lidded eyes. “I don’t know, what?” Magnus asked, “Ketchup” Percy replied before he bursts out laughing at his own joke, Will chuckled a little because friendship. “My turn, what made the computer drunk?” Will asked and Magnus raised a brow, Annabeth squinting skeptical, “what?” Magnus asked, “he took screenshots” Will replied and Magnus chuckled a little, along with Will, Percy looked harassed, Annabeth then sighed, “okay, my turn…why can’t the bicycle stand?” she asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile, she told me that joke when I was having second thoughts about being a doctor and take a try to law school, Percy looked at her with narrowed eyes, staring at her intently, Magnus bit his lip, hiding a smile, “what?” he asked, “because it’s too tired,” she finished and Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes, Percy looked more harassed.

“who’s idea was this again?”  
-

When we all finished the pizza, Percy and Annabeth left, Will turned to face Magnus who looked restless, “hey Rapunzel, go freshen up, I have work tomorrow,” he said and Magnus’ brows knitted, “why do I need to freshen up?” he asked and Will snorted, “because I can’t sleep if someone smells like teen spirit,” he joked, laughing after, Magnus rolled his eyes but laughed along anyways. 

The mess was cleaned, Magnus did freshen up, Will showered for a bit too, and they retreated to their own beds. Will texting a quick message to Nico:

“Sorry about earlier, I need to go,”   
-From Will 10:45 PM

“No problem, I did kind of died from boredom but I visited Jason,”   
\- From Nico 10: 46 PM

“that’s great, I’ll see you tomorrow Nico,”   
\- From Will 10:47 PM

“No surname calling? I guess you don’t like my last name anymore huh? I’ll pick you up tomorrow, goodnight”   
-From Nico 10:48 PM

“yeah sure, goodnight”   
-From Will 10:49 PM

Will died....

And squealed to his pillow. Trashing on his bed for a good ten whole minutes before calming down, _'well, there goes a night of good sleep’_ he thought, a huge grin spread across his face, trying to sleep but his mind failing him. He stood up, walked around for a bit, taking his phone rereading the message again, no drowsiness what so ever crossed his eyes, he was wide awake. He sat at his study table, might as well do something important. A few more minutes and it's 11:30 PM, so much for his work tomorrow, his reading glasses lay loosely on the bridge of his nose. 

Then someone knocked on his door, “come in Magnus,” he called out, not looking away from the book he was reading and the other blonde walked in, closing the door behind him and laid on Will’s bed. “Will I can’t sleep,” he said and Will nodded, “I can see that,” he replied and Magnus stared at the ceiling, “Will I don’t know how to go on without her…” he added and Will put down the book and spun his chair so he faced Magnus, who’s eyes blinked furiously to fight his tears, “Mags…you’ll have to try, for her, she wouldn’t want this,” Will said and Magnus sighed, “well, she doesn’t really want a lot of things…how about you, you got someone?” he suddenly asked and Will’s shoulder’s tensed, straining his eyes looking for his phone but its too late, Magnus already had it in his hand.

Magnus squinted at the screen with a grin, Will sighed and spun around in his chair, “Nico di Angelo huh? Spanish?” Magnus asked, “Italian,” Will corrected and Magnus nodded with an ‘ohh’ then he grinned at Will, “he’s picking you up tomorrow, what a gentleman,” He joked and Will glared at him playfully, “shut up,” Will spat and Magnus laughed, “so how does he look like?” Magnus asked and Will folded his reading glasses before putting it on the study table, “he’s handsome…he looks very Italian-ish,” Will replied and Magnus broke into fits of laughter once more, “yeah, and I look very Boston-y” he joked and Will scowled at him again, Magnus shrugged, standing up and handing Will the phone, “I guess I’ll see tomorrow,” he said and Will huffed, “please don’t embarrass me,” Will hoped and Magnus raised two thumbs up, grinning widely, 

“I gotchu fam,”


	10. Breakfast á la Magnus, But We'd Rather Eat Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi,” Will said and Nico gulped, waving at him. Magnus was leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs with a smile. Will was now standing a few feet in front of him, but he don’t know what to do, he’s stuck, Will cleared his throat, “uhm, Nico, Let’s go?” he reminded and Nico snapped back, nodding, “uhh, yeah. Let’s go, and get some breakfast on the way, I’m starving” he replied and Will smiled, “sure, I haven’t got much eating too,” Will said but something was in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow, look who appeared out of the blue? Me.

Will woke up at 4:45 AM with a strained groan, a few stretches and groggy eyes, he sat on the side of his bed for a few seconds, dazed, why is he awake at 4:45 in the morning? ‘because I’m a doctor that’s why’ he thought, but something was off, it was almost as if the reason was…wrong.

Why else would he be up at 4:45 AM, he couldn’t put his finger on it, it’s something about a package delivery, no, it’s not a package…

A letter perhaps, that he needs to receive?

_‘I paid all my bills, I shouldn’t receive a letter’_

He shook his head, maybe he has an appointment with a patient, his phone must’ve saved the day and—

_'THE PHONE!'_

_'The text message!'_

Nico was picking him up today!

Suddenly, all daze and haze disappeared, the effect of a certain Italian man besting any type of strong caffeine he had, he suddenly want to jump and do squats and jumping  
jacks. Best be prepared now, Will thought of a fancy breakfast, but not before a quick shower.

_‘who showers at five in the morning? Me.’_

Will thought with glee, it wasn’t his morning routine skip around the halls humming “Happy” by Pharell Williams but he guessed habits can change, and it was definitely a big  
change, but halfway downstairs he stopped.

Silent pause…

Magnus was wearing a white hoodie and grey pajamas with a toast on his mouth and he appears to be copying Bruce Lee’s moves and poses while having a bad hair day.  
Will blinked.

A few seconds…

Magnus blinked.

A few more seconds.

“what the fuck are you doing?” Will blurted out and Magnus straightened out, biting on his toast and squaring his shoulders before pointing an accusing finger at Will, “better yet, what are you doing?” he fired back and Will put his hand to his hips, “excuse me? Am I the one doing acting like Bruce Lee?” Will said and Magnus squinted, “how can you be sure I am copying Bruce Lee?” he shot back again, crossing his arms.

“the over excessive and expressive screaming and shouting,”

“darn it,”

Will smirked, “so what’s up, why are you imitating a kung fu legend?” he joked and Magnus rolled his eyes before biting on his toast, “I’m getting ready to meet your prince charming,” he shrugged and Will sighed, walking down the few steps of the stairs and holding Magnus by the shoulders, giving Magnus a cheery and innocent smile, “you know what Magnus?” Will asked with an infectious smile, Magnus smiled back, “what?” he asked, then in a blink Will looked sinister digging his fingers into Magnus’s shoulder making him wince.

“I thought we discussed this last night?”

“yeah I mean what if he—ow!—didn’t treat you well—ouch!—I’d defend you!—OW!”

Will released Magnus and the latter rubbed on his shoulders, rotating them to ease, “you have quite the grip cuz,” Magnus joked and Will rolled his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, “alright fine, you go make us both something, too much toast will kill you,” Will said before snatching Magnus toast and walking away, “I’ll have this because I care for you,” he finished and Magnus crossed his arms.

“you sure you trust me in the kitchen?”

“why…Should I not?”

“you’d be the judge, go take a damn shower!”

Will chuckled and shook his head with a smile as he walked in the bathroom, stripping his clothes and turning the heater on, he stepped in and closed curtain, turning the shower on and grabbing the loofah and squeezed some soap on it. 

Squeaky clean, that is the goal.

Should he put on conditioner?

He nodded to himself, _‘it doesn’t hurt to give yourself some loving and caring every now and then, right?’_ he assured himself and smiled, Magnus should be making something by now, he lathered and combed some shampoo into his hair before rinsing it off and putting conditioner, he hummed a tune to himself, couldn’t help but do so, it is quite a cheery day.

His shift was supposed to be at 4:00 PM later but schedules change, seeing as too an idiot manage to break his leg in an accident and Piper is going to be a devil if she lost the few ‘sleep’ in her system. Will smiled, how couldn’t he? He should call Percy and tell him to get his two hundred dollars back.

But what if Nico didn’t come…

He’s thinking too soon…

What if he really didn’t come?

Fuck.

 _‘way to ruin the mood, genius’_ Will thought bitterly, as he loss enthusiasm, suddenly the conditioner felt like something stupid and worthless, his back and shoulders sagged, well at least his hair look and felt damn great. He sighed, and Mr. Grace would finally engage in a conversation with him hopefully, Will felt curious how his opponents ended up, if they were as bad as him.

99 things to smile about, 

_‘but bitch I only needed one’_

Will groaned and rolled his eyes at his own cheesiness, Percy would appreciate the effort of him being cheesy and funny, he’s a dork himself and he’s also a sucker for corny things. There, the cheer finally coming back to him, whether the Italian man comes or not, he’s happy.  
Enough.

Once he’s done he grabbed the towels on the metal hangars and dried himself before wrapping it around his chest, time to get dressed then.  
-  
-

Magnus was not doing so good, it was impossible to grasp around on things when you don’t know a jackshit about it. He knew he’d give up his left nut just to learn how to cook,  
but he damn well needed to cook and feed his children. He crossed his arms, glaring at everything.

“What the fuck am I suppose to do?”

He then resorted to the fridge, of course, prepare the ingredients! That’s what those famous cooking shows always say, or least the ones he caught a few seconds of before flipping to the sports channel. Scrambled eggs, he know how to make those, or at least he thinks so, he didn’t really have any cooking skill when he was young, even less when he was homeless and even lesser when he started having his earnings, it’s always Falafel at his good old friend, Faldan’s, it was quite the obsession as they would call it. Magnus would prefer the term endearment. 

But sometimes Jessica cooks too…

Damn it.

Isn’t it weird how just yesterday your girlfriend dies? You try to act all tough but you’re really broken inside?

Magnus guessed it was a little weird, even for his part because…he cared so much and then the person he cares for like NO ONE else suddenly goes poof. 

He laid the eggs on the counter, grabbed the pan and opened the stove, waited for it to heat up a little and poured some cooking oil on it, he smiled. They said he can’t cook, that he’ll end up starving, which was true for a period of time, but the point is, he can now make something edible.

_‘well look who’s cookin’ ladies and gents’_

He searched for a spatula, he opened every cabinet, walking around the room looking at the hangars or at every fancy-spatula-storage-looking place but to no avail only to fine it in the freshly washed dish drain and smile, he then returned to the pan and flipped the egg looking all—

_'What? Why is it black? Oh shit, its burned!'_

Magnus gritted his teeth, _‘oil! More oil’_ he thought, smiling at his own genius, the more oil the more…

_'The more what? Nah, who cares.'_

He grabbed the oil and uncapped it pouring it on the pan but what happened next came like fire, literally, he felt hot and he might’ve singed a bit of his eyebrows but he just froze, “what the hell was that?” he muttered, looking down at the scrambled eggs, 

He shook his head before grabbing the same bottle, it’s not cooking oil, it’s Brandy. Magnus cursed, _'why the hell would Will put brandy around the kitchen?'_ As far as Magnus knows, Will doesn’t drink. With a shrug Magnus chugged down on it a little, wincing before setting it down, definitely not Will’s taste. He flipped the egg and smiled when it turned out golden brown-ish.

Splendid.

_‘Just a few more bitter memories and drinks and I’ll function properly, like a normal person’_

He smirked at himself, before shutting the stove and making some toast on the toaster and pouring two glasses with milk, prepared a plate and put the egg on it, Tada! Breakfast á la Magnus.

It’s yellow, with one side black and the other cooked well, it looks great on one side but it probably tastes horrible, what time is it? Magnus searched for a clock, and of course, there it was and it says…6:12,

How did making scrambled egg took that long? Maybe it was the toast that took a while. Magnus heard rustling upstairs and Will came down, Magnus beamed but his face fell when he felt Will’s foul mood. _‘What’s up with him?’_ Magnus thought, just earlier he was humming like the sorts of guy who would buy ice cream for a kid on the way to work and give a few spare change to bums, but now, Will is faking it.

Magnus should know.

He’s done that a couple of times.

“here’s you breakfast sweety, remember to be nice to the other kids in school,” Magnus joked pushing the plate towards Will making him chuckled and glare at Magnus playfully, “it looks good,” Will said and Magnus pumped out his chest, “I know,” he said and Will fetched a fork from the cabinets, “let’s see if it tastes good too,” Will said and Magnus gulped, “can we just take a picture of it?” he joked and Will glared at him, making Magnus chuckled nervously, “that’s what I thought”.

Will remained silent and cut through the egg a small piece, and he heard the crunch, his eyes widened and he looked at Magnus, who loosened the collar of his hoodie, without breaking eye contact Will brought the egg to his mouth and after a chew, the room froze.

The loud crunch of burnt eggs broke through the silent room and Magnus offered Will a goofy grin, “I might’ve burnt that side a little,” he said and Will shut his eyes, and to Magnus’s surprise and shock, continued eating the it, chugging down milk every now and then. When the toast was done he set it on the plates too and gave one to Will who thanked him, Magnus just watched his cousin eat the terrible food he made and felt guilty every bite he made, he’s really concerned how this will affect Will.

“Will you don’t have to eat it,”

“Why not?”

“dude its terrible,”

“you’ll know how to cook soon, this is just practice,”

“dude stop,”

Magnus said, stealing the fork from Will’s hand, “this is bad, I’m gonna throw it away,” he said pointing the fork at Will and taking the plate from him, Will just sighed, “fine,” he said raising his hands, “I’ll make a new one,” Magnus said and Will froze, he stood up and tried to grab Magnus so he could tie him up and lock him to the bathroom but it’s too late he already opened the stove but instead of oil he grabbed the brandy.

“Magnus wait--!”

Too late.

Fire erupted again the pan could be still hot and he might’ve turned the stove to high and just like that the fire was gone, Magnus then shut the stove and slowly turned towards Will.

Will busted out laughing, looking at Magnus face did the trick, black spots and speck from the flames appeared on Magnus’ face and Will just couldn’t help it, it felt like he busted a gut. Magnus frowned at him, “not funny,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter but Will thought otherwise as he grabbed the table for support.  
Then everything stopped when the sound of the doorbell came.

Will’s eyes widened, looking at the doorway to see the silhouette of a man that looks very much like one Nico di Angelo. Will’s breathe caught up his throat at he and Magnus exchange a glance. Magnus nodded and ran towards the door. Will breathed out.  
-  
-  
-  
Nico woke up early, 5:45 AM should be a world record, he brushed his teeth and showered and had coffee, he thought he’d have breakfast with Will on their way to the hospital and he knew it’ll go well, putting on his best clothes, but not too obvious that he’s trying to impress, he jumped in his car and hope for the best.

He arrived a Will’s from the address that Will texted Frank and sure enough he was right by their door, how he knew it was Will’s for sure was the blonde’s loud laugh, it was cheery, infectious, not guarded and it made Nico feel a tinge of jealousy why Will didn’t laugh like that when he’s with him.

_‘stupid, you just met the guy’_

He cursed himself and stared at the door for a little more, his finger inches from the doorbell but his hand always retracted, ‘what is wrong with me? Just press the damn doorbell’ he thought and he breathed out again, shaking his hands to ease the nerves, twisting the skull ring in his finger.

He pressed the doorbell and the laughter immediately died down from inside, he gulped. A moment passed and still no response, maybe Will had other plans and –

The door opened revealing a—

Nico snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, biting his lip to stop from laughing but since he visibly shook he knew the man saw him laughing. The guy looks like he just had a fight with an exploding dynamite and lost. The Kurt-Cobain-looking guy frowned and rolled his eyes, “William, your boyfriend is here!” he shouted and Nico’s eyes widened, he supposed from somewhere inside that Will also freaked out judging by the strangled shout and the sound of breaking china.

Racing footsteps sounded and soon enough, Magnus turned back to Nico, “he’s getting ready, come in,” he said in a shrug and Nico nodded, looking around Will’s place, but more importantly, who is this guy? He’s blonde, with the most familiar gray eyes and features but he couldn’t put it.

_'He kinda looks like…Annabeth?'_

“I’m Magnus, Will’s cousin,” he said, but he didn’t offer a handshake so Nico just nodded, “I’m Nico,” he replied and Magnus snorted before making his way to the sink and washing his face, Nico stood awkwardly in the living room and waited for Will, then Magnus came back drying his face with a towel and now with a clean face the resemblance is far clearer.

“You take care of Will alright, the guy could sound like a toughy but his left hook says otherwise,” Magnus said and Nico smiled, “sure, by the way…do you know someone named Annabeth Chase?” he asked and Magnus rolled his eyes, “duh, we’re all cousins, why you guys know each other?”

“she’s my friend’s girlfriend,”

“Oh, I guess you’re in Percy’s band huh, that guy is made of bad jokes,”

“I know,”  
They shared a glance and Magnus nodded, “you’re not so bad, I’m going to get Will,” he said before climbing up stairs, disappearing into a room, Nico looked around, this is filled with Will’s stuff, well, of course, this is his house but it tugged at some string in his heart.

Finally, Will came down with his bag and his coat folded neatly on his arm, his tousled hair looking far more soft and fluffy, his top fitting his well and he had glasses today, the small rectangular ones that made him look hot, a hot doctor that he’s driving to work, and when their eyes connected, Will face broke into a handsome smile.

_‘well… there goes my stability…’_

“Hi,” Will said and Nico gulped, waving at him. Magnus was leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs with a smile. Will was now standing a few feet in front of him, but he don’t know what to do, he’s stuck, Will cleared his throat, “uhm, Nico, Let’s go?” he reminded and Nico snapped back, nodding, “uhh, yeah. Let’s go, and get some breakfast on the way, I’m starving” he replied and Will smiled, “sure, I haven’t got much eating too,” Will said but something was in his tone.

Magnus’s coughs and chokes confirmed he was involved, but shrugging Nico opened the door and waited for Will to go, and before they even closed the door Magnus shouted:

“be back before curfew alright?!”

Will rolled his eyes as he sat at the passenger seat, putting on the seat belt, Nico shook his head with a smile as he did the same and revved the engine, he turned to Will, “so where to, Doc?” 

“Wherever’s fine,”

“the ‘New Rome’ it is then, by the way…it’s a date”


	11. Let Inspiration Drive You To Work, Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will having a small smile on his lips, without thinking about it much he spoke out loud, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else “what would it be like to have someone like that care for you,”  
> “You mean like this?”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)

By the way, Will lost his shit.  
As soon as Nico came through the front door wearing his usual dark clothing, Will’s sanity was on the brink, and when Nico smiled, Will felt his body lift from the ground.  
It was a wonder how Will managed to stay on his place and act normal, not to mention he did wore running shoes today if he somehow comes along another situation with Nico.  
Nico drove along, the silence was deafening and Will thought about turning on the radio but _‘wouldn’t that just be embarrassing? Of course it would be’ _. This is driving him in insane, he started tapping in his lap, he was shifting on his seat and he was subconsciously loosening his collar.__  
“Are you okay?” came Nico’s voice and Will snapped with a start, “uhm, yeah, just usual morning jitters” Will replied and Nico just nodded with a hum.  
  
Three seconds…  
  
Five seconds…  
  
Ten seconds…  
  
The counting’s to their mental stability was quite a long count indeed, Nico deemed that he doesn’t have to time to count to infinity just cleared his throat, “so what do you say we look for your childhood crush huh?” he asked and Will’s face reddened to the point he looked like steam would erupt from his ears, “ye-yeah, but really Nico, are you sure you want to be involved with a hopeless search, I really don’t know anything about that guy, for I know he’s married, or has a family now, maybe he’s living in exile, or I don’t know…dead?” Will ranted and Nico just rolled his eyes at him, “are you sure you don’t want to be more optimistic? And ‘living in exile’? Really?” Nico joked and Will chuckled like the sweet angel his is, Nico felt a weird warmth in him, a warmth like wildfire. Will shook his head with a smile, “well…it’s all I could think off,” he defended and Nico laughed, he clutched the steering wheel tighter. This is a great day starter, so great that Nico thought he’d be okay to do it more than a thousand times more.  
  
And even though it’s really not right to think like it, he hopes Will would never find that childhood crush of his.  
  
Will sat ate his breakfast in silence, not that he has something good to say anyways he didn’t want to embarrass himself again in front of the ever so devilishly handsome angel, Nico di Angelo. While the ‘New Rome’ didn’t have the same quality of coffee from ‘Hypnos  & Amph Beans’ it did surpass its pastry in so many levels that Will knew he will be visiting ‘New Rome’ more often from now on. He took a glance at Nico and found the latter looking at him intently it made Will yelp in shock, “fuck, don’t do that,” Will scolded clutching his chest with a pant, he felt stupid on that exact moment he could’ve sent himself to fly to the sun. Nico snorted, trying not to laugh and yet absolutely failing making Will more than embarrassed, “what did I do?” he asked in an innocent tone with a chuckle and Will breathed in and out like he ran a marathon, partly because he was still shookt, partly because it’s embarrassing and partly because he’s turned on, “you were looking at me with those eyes and I freaked out when I saw you,” Will explained while catching his breath and just like that Nico laughed out loud.  
  
_‘alright Will, hold it in, hold it in—oh mother of fuck I can’t hold it in’ ___  
  
Will buried his face in his hands and groaned but it was drowned by Nico’s laugh, it took a few second before Nico finally faltered, “you done?” Will asked with his face still buried in his hands as his elbows rested on the table so his voice was muffled slightly. Nico sighed with a satisfied smile and pried of Will’s hands off his face, “you need to stop being cute doc, we won’t be finding anyone at this rate,” he said, still holding Will’s hand making the doctor’s heart battle that of a speeding Pegasus.  
He battled a mythical creature and he won, suck on that.  
  
But still, it wasn’t like Nico wanted to give that effect on Will, Nico did say they won’t be finding Will’s crush if they fooled around and all, Will cleared his throat and slowly pulled his hands away from Nico’s warm ones, (despite his heart’s desire to hold them even tighter) and looked down with flushed cheeks, if it’s really the sole focus of their meeting Will thought he might as well roll along and he recalled his meeting with Jake Mason and inhaled a deep breath, “I-I-I, yeah, right, a-about that, I met this guy yesterday and—”  
  
“A guy? What about this guy? Who’s he?”  
  
“uhh, yeah, he kind of looked like the kid I met—”  
  
“ohh…We could check him out but I don’t have a very positive feeling about this guy,”  
  
Will paused and squinted at Nico, “you’re the one that said I should be more positive,” he said jokingly and Nico took a bite out of his pancake, “yeah, but I was taking about that kid’s state and not his identity, I mean, where did you even met him?” Nico asked and Will took a sip from his coffee, “in my neighborhood,” he replied and Nico gave him a deadpan expression, “see? You met him in your neighborho—when was this?” Nico seem to take the idea of Jake Mason being his childhood crush absurd and stupid, he seemed frustrated that Will thought he shouldn’t have mentioned it, Will gulped nervously, “yesterday, he was Leo’s older half-brother and he was looking for Leo,” Will explained and Nico sighed, fishing out his phone before looking at Will with a raised brow, “what’s his name?” he asked in a serious tone, “Jake Masons? Or was is just Mason? Jake Mason/s? I’m not so sure anymore,” he ranted and Nico huffed in response, typing on his phone a bit before scrolling upwards on his phone with a hint of annoyance, Will waited patiently on Nico as the latter took a few more seconds of scrolling upwards before noticing Will’s existence again, which was definitely fine by Will, for he had a lot of time to look at Nico with an excuse to do so, but the latter eventually sighed and handed Will his phone, “oh, here, I don’t think that’s your guy though, he didn’t have any photos of his childhood much, this is saying much despite that he had lots of other accounts on multiple websites,” he droned on and Will proceeded to scroll upwards to see Jake a few picture of a young Jake Mason that was about his childhood crush’s age on that time but Jake didn’t look anything like the kid of that time.  
  
Will shook his head, “so it isn’t him…” Will said with a sigh and rested his head on the table.  
  
_‘well, there goes nothing…’ ___  
  
Will felt bummed, but weirdly enough, he also felt happy for what reason? Will could only guess but he believes it has something to do with the Italian in front of him, “hey, don’t hide behind the clouds sunshine, we’ll find your guy soon,” Nico cheered, and apparently he’s happy and cheery again, Will smiled back and butterflies in his stomach evolved into group of Pegasus, (wait if it’s a Pegasus, is it a herd or a flock?) and started flying around so much he wanted to just—  
  
“Yeah…but maybe we should head to the hospital, you know... me being a doctor and all…”  
  
“A hot doctor, but yeah sure,”  
  
William Solace died multiple times ever since he met Nico di Angelo who seem to exist solely to make Will fall for the guy, it was as if Nico di Angelo was a grim reaper who constantly sucked at his job and instead of permanently getting rid of Will’s soul, he took Will’s heart misplaced it somewhere in the abyss, falling in an eternal hole.  
  
Will was also sure reading romance stories ever since meeting the Italian man has it effects on him, both positive and negative.  
  
Will is generally certain and definite about the things concerning him except the aforementioned person above, for one. He was sure his true calling is to be a general surgeon, but recently his patients treat him more as a therapist, moreover is that one man named Jason Grace, the guy talks non-stop on various topics and the problem was they are so interesting and he was so sweet you couldn’t stop him out of good conscience and pure interest. For what might be the hundredth time, Jason cleared his throat, “and doc, if you are ever curious as to how airplanes are flown, feel free to visit my academy, I’ll give you a complete tour pass,” he offered and Will smiled, “that would be nice Jason, but on a different note it is time to drink your medicine,” Will reminded and Mr. Grace chuckled his eyes, “you sound like Nico,” he said and with the name of the Italian man said.  
  
Will immediately lost his composure momentarily, with a chuckle he furrowed his brow, “how so?” he asked in a higher octave and strained voice as if he was suppressing a squeal, “you both have that tone in your voice that really makes people feel like someone does care about them, only with Nico it was usually under the layers of annoyance and the sheer want of beating my ass into a pulp,” Jason explained and Will smiled warmly at the thought, “you did give your friend a scare Jason, Mr.di Angelo was really concerned about you,” Will said softly and Jason sighed, taking the medicine on his bedside table and popping a capsule into his mouth before downing with a gulp of water, “well, don’t tell him I chatted you so much,” Jason said with a sheepish smile, “I won’t Jason,” Will assured with a light chuckled. Just then a knock came on the door and Piper peeked through with a small opening, “hey Dr. Solace, they need you at room 209,” she informed and Will nodded, looking at Jason once more, “well then Mr. Grace, I’ll have to go, maybe Dr. Mclean would keep you company,” Will said but it was more like he ordered Piper to stay with Jason again, out of good conscience.  
  
Will walked through the halls on the third floor of Apollo Med and searched for room 209, when he found he knocked on the door, “this is Dr. Solace,” he said through the door and it opened and a very worried (and yet still beautiful) girl faced him hair long thick and wavy black hair in a mess and there were bags underneath her pretty eyes, “doc, it’s my boyfriend, Charlie, he got burned and I’m panicking! I’m panicking! Oh my—help him please, please, please—”  
  
“ma’am please, hold yourself together, we’ll both help your boyfriend but you have calm down first,” Will said, holding the woman softly on her shoulders until she managed to catch up her breath, after that Will’s focus turned solely on the man lying on the hospital bed, he was awake and calm as if he had the same experience before, “you made your girlfriend worried sick sir,” Will began with a smile seeing as the man isn’t so rushed as his girlfriend. The man, named Charlie, chuckled “yeah, Silena isn’t always panicked like this but I caught her in a bad time,” he said with a small wince as Will prepared the stuff he needed, “well, maybe you could schedule your next fire-fight on a better time,” Will joked and Charlie laughed, “yeah, I’d do that, how about you? You got a nice…person waiting at home?” he asked and Will shook his head, “nah, I don’t really feel the need to be in a relationship right now,” he replied.  
  
_‘Lies! Lies! After that breakfast with di Angelo? Lies!’ ___  
  
Charlie snorted, “oh come on, everybody has somebody,” he said and Will chuckled softly, “yeah right, hold still this might sting,” he warned as he placed a disinfectant on some wounds and Charlie winced, seeing that chat distracts the man from his pain Will carried on, “and I’m a different case, so it’s tough to find one,” he began and Charlie, though squinting at the pain, gave Will a glance, “oh… you swing for the other team? That’s cool, my brother does too,” he said and Will’s eyes snapped wide with pleasant surprise, “really? And does he have a special guy?” Will asked, not really into prying Charlie’s brother’s love-life but oh well. Charlie hummed in response, “yeah, a guy named Frank Shang, or was it Zhang? Yeah, its Frank Zhang, they came out just recently, a real eye opener,” Charlie finished while Will gave Charlie a look that of a dying fish, his jaw dropped his whole body frozen, “L-Leo, Leo is your brother?” Will asked, stuttering in blatant shock and surprise, and after asking that question Charlie mirrored his expression, “huh, small world” Charlie said with a small laugh and Will just ended up joining along.  
  
Charlie has a few deep and large burns on his arms and another one on his collar bone but other than that nothing else (that major), he did need small stiches on his palm but nothing that big of deal. Maybe the girlfriend just panicked seeing her man on a hospital bed, _‘I would panic seeing someone special to me on a hospital bed,’ _Will thought and sighed as he finished his work on Charlie and faced his girlfriend, “how is he?” the girlfriend (apparently named Silena as said by Charlie) asked, “he’s doing great miss…”__  
“Silena Beauregard, thank you so much Dr.Solace,”  
  
“No problem Ms. Beauregard, anyways he’s all fine now you can go talk to him,”  
  
“Oh don’t worry I’ll talk to him alright,”  
  
And with that Will and Silena parted ways with a knowing nod at each other with Will having a small smile on his lips, without thinking about it much he spoke out loud, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else “what would it be like to have someone like that care for you,”  
  
“You mean like this?”  
  
A voice came from behind him and he whipped his head to see Nico holding a brown paper bag towards him and his breath got caught up in his throat, “h-hey,” Will began and Nico snorted at his, “geez, you really do have your dork moment, I brought you lunch doc,” he said handing Will the brown paper bag to which Will felt his heart explode like a C-4 bomb, “thank you, I suppose you came to see Mr. Grace?” Will asked just to justify the fact that Nico did not came to the hospital just to see him so he could slow down his racing heart but Nico wasn’t cooperating as he rolled his eyes, “fuck him, I came here to bring you lunch, I thought you’d be busy to be taken out so I just brought it here, come on let’s eat,” he said as he dragged Will to the hospital cafeteria.  
  
Let’s just say Will was once again dead to this world as Nico di Angelo held his hand to who-knows-where as he was too busy dying and squealing and freaking internally.  
  
_‘heavens, and whomever is up there, thank you for the food and the man who brought the food, I was hoping is I could eat both?’_

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me please


	12. Another Day, Another Temper Tantrum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to have a date with you, because I like you and I want you to not freak out and scare me like that,” the Italian replied and this time Will felt his heart stop. He felt his head get lighter and his body became weightless, “Will—shit, don’t faint on me!” Nico said keeping Will upright, shaking his shoulder and slapping him lightly making Will shrug out of it and stare at Nico intently, his heart exploded and it pounded everywhere, from his head, to his throat, his whole rib cage is pounding, his stomach was churning and a few more organs and body parts below the belt.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, I updated, tada! I'm sorry it took this long a big bad headache visited me for a couple of days.

Lunch came on as a ray of sunshine, even if Nico did look like he’ll damn someone’s soul to hell at that moment, the reason why? Will is, as expected, too afraid to ask, but he will definitely try to make him feel less worse, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Will asked and Nico glanced at him and straightened on his seat, “oh—it’s nothing Will, just overthinking,” the man merely replied and Will gulped, _‘is he annoyed at me? Is he getting sick of me oh my—‘ ___  
  
“Hey! I said I was doing the overthinking, don’t join me, I don’t like it when you over work that pretty noggin of yours, don’t stress out, just—smile, it helps,” Nico interrupted and Will was stunned to say the least, he don’t know what part of that sentence he should focus on, ‘smile’, ‘pretty noggin’, ‘don’t stress out’ at all swarmed on him and got him overwhelmed to the point that he just plainly blanked out for a moment or two but he needs to think fast and hide that fact,”uhm, what are you thinking about?” Will asked and again and the Italian gave him an intent look, “Go out with me,” he said and Will choked.  
  
He choked for about five minutes that the canteen lady was so concerned Will thought she was about to jumped over the counter and give her a Heimlich.  
  
Fortunately she didn’t.  
  
Unfortunately, Nico did.  
  
Will never thought that he wanted to be choked now more than ever if that means Nico would tightly hug him from behind, and that’s funny because Will isn’t suicidal. That’s love, he guessed. After choking on his food he gasped for air and drunk water to calm his heart down, Nico was gave him a look of pure concern and maybe a little fear, “are you okay? Did I shock you?” hee asked and with a raspy voice, Will replied, “Fuck, you’re killing me Nico, why would you do that?” he asked and Nico raised a confused brow, “do what? Ask you out?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“I want to have a date with you, because I like you and I want you to not freak out and scare me like that,” the Italian replied and this time Will felt his heart stop. He felt his head get lighter and his body became weightless, “Will—shit, don’t faint on me!” Nico said keeping Will upright, shaking his shoulder and slapping him lightly making Will shrug out of it and stare at Nico intently, his heart exploded and it pounded everywhere, from his head, to his throat, his whole rib cage is pounding, his stomach was churning and a few more organs and body parts below the belt.  
  
He was staring at this mad gorgeous face and this very man happen to ask him out and yet what is he doing.  
  
Gawking that’s what.  
  
Nico snapped his fingers between Will’s eyes, “hey Sunshine, you okay?” he asked, concern still laced his tone and Will nodded, “Yes” he replied and for a moment Nico gave him conflicted look so Will gulped, “yes, I will… go out with you,” he clarified and a huge smile cracked on Nico face as he beamed, “really? Fuck you got me nervous there, where do you want to go?” he asked and Will loosened his collar, “uhh—you pick, I don’t really care where, I’m not picky,” Will replied and Nico beamed again, “great, when will I pick you up?” he asked and Will immediately felt bummed out, he has work and he’s not actually sure when he’ll finish, things can get really crazy at Apollo med.  
  
Will sighed, scratching his nape, “uhh—Not sure, I got work and it gets really crowded in here,” he replied and Nico smiled at him, holding his hands sending sparks flying everywhere, “don’t worry, I’ll wait or if really sick people need you more than I do, we’ll reschedule,” he replied and Will _died. ___  
  
Why did he deserve a man like this?  
  
Will’s cheeks flared up as he tried to avoid Nico’s eyes making the latter chuckle, “but then again, I doubt anyone needs you more than I do,” Nico said as he dragged Will out of the cafeteria, Will was stopping himself to squeal at that very moment, “Where are we going?” Will asked and Nico shrugged, “to your office I hope you don’t mind me in there,” Nico replied and Will gulped, “y-yeah, no, I don’t mind,” Will simply replied as he tried to reign multiple thoughts as they crossed his mind yet failing terribly.  
  
Luckily a ringtone caught his attention and he fished out his phone from his pocket and the caller I.D says ‘Broccoli Eyes’ and somehow he felt happy and annoyed and for whatever reason anxious that he’ll be talking to his best friend.  
  
But then again Percy is _that _guy so…__  
  
Will answered the call and brought it to his ear, “Hey sewer eyes, what’s up?” Will spoke to the receiver the same time that he and Nico entered his office, Nico rose his brow at him and Will mouthed Percy’s name to him and Nico nodded making an ‘oh’ with his mouth and the guy from the other line sighed, “Hi Sunshine… I’m so mad right now,” Percy began, his voice was hoarse as if he just shouted at the top of his lungs for fifteen minutes straight, Will was immediately worried and he sat on his swivel chair, “Why? What’s wrong Perc?” he asked and Nico furrowed his brows in curiosity and concern, Percy then sighed again, “Will they lied to me, Frank and Leo are dating each other and they didn’t feel need to inform me, or anyone else about it,” he said and Will gulped, “Uh…Perc, what did you do to them?” he asked Nico gestured for Will to put in on speaker phone and he shook his head getting a piece of paper, he wrote ‘he’ll know’ and Nico nodded in understanding.  
  
“I couldn’t kick them out but we did kind of had an argument and … I kind of left the group for now I’m in my apartment here near Stealwell” Percy replied and Will scratched the back of his head, “Are you okay about them though? Being a couple and all?” Will asked and Percy snorted, “I’m damn well okay with it, Willy-o, my only concern about them being a couple is if they fight and we might disband, and I like them around, the best I ever seen” Percy said and Will sighed in relief, “What did you guys even argue about?” Will asked again and Percy cleared his scratchy throat, “yeah, so Frank and Leo raised their hands wrapped together and I’m immediately like, ‘the fuck is happening here?’ and Leo was so afraid that I’ll kick them out with the snap of my fucking fingers and I was so pissed because first off how dare he lie and second how dare he think about me like…”  
  
“like what?”  
  
“Like I’m _freaking _Octavian! Just—how dare he, I’m not like him! In any fucking way possible, I’m not entirely mad at them… I’m mad at myself too, if I just clarified what I meant the very first meeting none of this would’ve happened, I suck as a leader Willy,” Percy groaned and Will rolled his eyes.__  
  
“Percy, I can bet on my sexuality that you are the best leader I’ve ever known, not just when it comes to bands and that other stuff too,”  
  
“and those would be?”  
  
“Don’t push it—just take the fucking compliment because it’s true Perc, the best I know, you’re just frustrated at the moment, wait, are you alone in your apartment?” Will asked and the guy on the other line hummed, “yeah, I think so, I don’t know if the ticking locks I hear are from next door or someone already broke in my place,” he replied and Will facepalmed, dragging his hand across his face and sighing deeply. Will rested his elbows on his desk, annoyance etched on his face, “Where’s Annabeth? Perc, you know how I feel about you being left alone in that place for a long time, you could’ve at least bought a dog in your temper tantrum, the dog would have a way better sense of awareness of its surrounding than you,” Will scolded, Nico was looking more confused as times comes and now he just looks harassed. Percy chuckled on the other line, “You’re right, you know any near pounds or shelters around?”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Wait, so you really know some?”  
  
“Don’t test my knowledge and patience Perseus Jackson or I will come there and drag you back home by the ear,”  
  
“Uhm… Yeah, a dog would be nice,”  
  
“he name is ‘Valhalla Shelter’, find Alex Fierro and tell her you’re my friend and that you’re looking for a dog,” Will instructed and Nico just plainly gave up and rested his elbows on Will’s desk with his face cupped in his hands like a bored and impatient kid the Will thought of pinching his cute little cheeks and kiss his pretty little lips. Luckily, Percy spoke just in time to get his attention.  
  
False, Percy was yelling ‘Cock-a-doodle-doo’ for about two minutes now just to get Will’s attention and for better results as Percy thought so, he started screaming it at the top of his lungs.  
  
“You can stop screaming now,” Will said in a deadpan tone and Percy stopped, “First off, who, what, where, when and how is anything more important than me that I have to scream for two minutes just to get my _bestfriend ’s _attention, honestly Will you are hurting me—“__  
  
“I’m with Nico, he brought me lunch, I’m sorry Perc, I will never replace your irreplaceable presence in my life ever again,” will said sarcastically and the former was kept silenced for a moment, Nico on the other hand was already asleep, and he looked so serene and peaceful, like an angel as few strands of his hair fell on his beautiful face, Will gulped before daring to tuck Nico’s hair behind his ear, Will’s fingertips lightly brushing on Nico’s soft cheeks. Percy’s voice then came on through the speaker, “oh… yeah, you two continue hanging, I’ll head to that shelter you’re talking about,” he said and Will snorted as he continued to play with Nico’s hair, “yeah, bye Perc and you can tell me what happened tomorrow, I might have a date with Nico this afternoon,” Will finished with a smirk before he cuts the call with Percy screaming.  
  
Will laid the phone on his desk, how other hand still twirling Nico’s hair between his fingers and he smiled as Nico slept peacefully, but after some time he recalled he was here as a doctor so he stopped and he started to looked for his patients folders and just as he found them a disgruntled voice spoke, “why’d you stop?” Nico asked making Will yelp in surprise and the files to fly everywhere. Will then glared at Nico playfully as he gathered the files, “I told you to stop doing that!” he scolded and the ravenette just chuckled as he rubbed his eyes and stretched up.  
  
Nico gave him a hard and intent stare that made Will fidget as he straightened out the files and arranged them accordingly, “Sorry, do you really have to work though?” he asked and Will shrugged, “I do need to pay off expenses,” he replied with a sheepish smile, completely flustered and embarrassed that he was caught playing with the former’s hair as if they’re boyfriends. Nico snorted and leaned back into his chair, “I guess you’re right, and what happened to Percy?” he asked and Will sighed, “He’s just frustrated, Leo and Frank came out, they’re dating, he was mad because they didn’t tell him,” Will summarized and Nico nodded, resting his elbows on the desk again, “So…the date?” he began making Will cover his flushed face with files he just arranged.  
  
“I told you to stop being cute but I guess there’s no stopping you, New Rome later?” Nico said and Will gulped, nodding behind the folder but Nico saw his shoulders shift and smiled at how the doctor who just berated and belittled the fierce and brave leader of his band is now being as cute as button in front of him.  
“I wait Will, and since you do work in this kind of place, we’ll set it on 10:00, just so I won’t bother you much,” Nico added and Will peered through the files he held, “Sure, that would be…great,” Will replied breathlessly and Nico smiled broadly.  
  
Will’s heart was beating fast and his breathing was uneven, it was insane to realized that he met Nico more times than he can count and yet the Italian give him the same feeling every time. Nico then stood up and checked his wrist watch, “Okay then, I’ll see you…soon, bye doc,” he called out as he walked out the door with the most devilishly handsome smile Will had ever seen.  
  
The moment he doors closed, Will’s stiff shoulder fell down and he released a sigh, “oh no… I’m going to have a heart attack, someone call me a doctor,” he whispered in a dreamy voice and a smile on his face.  
  
“You’re a doctor,”  
  
A voice chimed and Will snapped straight on his chair searching for it to see Magnus sitting on the small bed that’s only covered by a curtain with his arms crossed looking at him with a smug expression, Will gasped his features looked harassed, “how dare you,” Will spat and Magnus busted out laughing and clutching his stomach, “Oh man, your face is priceless,” Magnus joked in between breaths and Will huffed, crossing his shoulders, “Not funny,” he said firmly and Magnus wiped his tearyeyes with a broad smile, “for you maybe, anyways I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, but I was going to surprise you with Falafel lunch,” he said and Will heart immediately warmed.  
“Also I want to make sure you’re boyfriend won’t be giving you trouble,”  
  
And in that instant Will’s heart turned cold again at he marched over Magnus and pinched his ear, “Ow! Kidding, Kidding I was only—Ow! Stop that!” Magnus exclaimed and Will stopped and huffed, “I can handle my own,” Will told him firmly and Magnus snorted, rubbing his ear,  
  
“Yeah, I can tell by the way you cowered in front of him, good job with being cute by the way, that’s a family trait you know,”  
  
“Oh, so the story of you being adopted was true?”  
  
“Asshole,”  
  
“I believe that is also a family trait, look at you,”  
  
Magnus only chuckled and stood up, handing him a paper bag, “welp, I gotta go, I’m meeting Blitz and Hearth, see you William,” he said as he also left the through the door and Will was smiling again, he was looking forward to a peaceful day ahead and a, probably, great date at night. That is until Lou busted his door open with sweat on her forehead, eyes wide, lips twitching and her arms shaking.  
  
“Will…code red, it’s Underwood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha... I know it's not funny anymore, like hell I should really put more attention into this book. Welp, toodle-doo and see you soon... no matter how long that damned "soon" will be.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't that an amazing piece of crap? you tell me...


End file.
